The Baby
by slipofthetongue
Summary: KakaSaku pairing! Sakura's pregnant but problems arise. Don't they always? COMPLETED
1. The things that go unnoticed

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura:23 yrs

Kakashi:37 yrs

The sunlight that emited threw the window landed on Sakura's sleeping face, lighting up her soft features. While the heat caused her to awaken from the

dream state. She lightly squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath and exhaled.

She heard a deep grumble behind her and felt a warm body stir, signaling the awaking figure inwhich she slept beside everynight. Smiling, she shifted her body to face face to face with Kakashi. His eyes still closed but she sensed the change in breathing telling her that he was awake. She studied the maskless face inwhich she loved so much. His soft, beautiful lips, parted slightly in his sleep. His wellknown scar over his left eyes, still a little unsettling even after all these years. A reminder her of all the battles he has fought. All those time inwhich he's been in danger.

Slowing and carefully she reached up to run her fingers threw his very unusual silver hair. Still she couldn't get over how soft his hair was and how easy her fingers were allowed to pass threw.

"That feels nice"His deep voice mummbled.Sakura smiled.

"I know" She whispered, taking a lock and twisting it aroubd in her fingers, carefull not to get the dimand ring on her finger caught.She heard his reply in the form of a groan of pleasure from the back of his throat as he shifted closer to her body, searching for the warmth which she gave off.

Taking her hand from his hair, she shifted it to the nape of his neck and leaned forward to gently kiss the top of his head, shutting her eyes in the process.

"We gotta get ready"She mummbled into his hair with great disappointment that these moments have to be interuppted by work.

"We?" Kakashi inquired. Sakura rolled her eyes as she withdrew from his hair.

"Oh, come on. I can at least help you train, Kakashi."Sakura replyed in a tone similer to a younger girl asking permission from an adult.

Kakashi sighed and reluctently shifted back from thier closeness to look into her eyes with his own Red and black eyes for the first time that morning. She had a pleading look in her eyes and a beautiful smile that melted his heart. But he had to stay firm.

"Sakura, we've discussed this."Kakashi replyed as he ran a hand threw his hair then over his eyes as he yawned."It's safer for you and the baby, if you stopped training."

"But I'm not training, you are. And I promise to rest tommorow.Please, Kakashi?"Sakura leaned forward and met her lips with his. His lips were so soft all the time and it's a shame nobody knows it because of that damn mask he always wears. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, even though he knew that if he did she would win. But how could he resist her kiss?

She smiled as she feft him melt againt her, and broke it off.

"Fine"he sighed in defeat."But i just don't want you to over exert yourself"

"I know, but i'm a tough girl. I can handle myself" She laughed. kakashi grinned and snuggled closer to Sakura's chest.She giggled as his warm breath brushed against her skin.

"Kakashi,we..."

"Just 10 more minutes."He mummbled.

Sakura carefully combed her long pink hair before her large mirror on the oak dresser. She was dressed in a long shirt that wouldn't normally be tight but under her current barely fit her large 6 month pregnant stomache. She also wore a pair of shorts that were hidden under the shirt.

She glanced down at the picture that rested on the dresser.It was her wedding day photo. She was dressed in a long beautiful gown with her hair done up in a bun.Kakashi looked so hansom in his black tu, the headband missing allowing his silver hair to fall freely over his eyes. She gave him permission to wear the mask because she respected his wishs.

That was nearly two years ago. Sakura was now 23 and Kakashi was still fit at the age of 37.

Sakura shifted to the side and focused on the large stomach reflected in the mirror. Placing the brush down she began to rub her hand gently over her swollen belly.

Suddenly a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and strong hands rested over hers on her stomach. A bit takin back, she looked up to see Kakashi standing behind her. He was still atleast a full head taller than her, and his wet hair dripped down onto her head. But she didn't care, his fine-tuned body was pressed up against her back and she felt his warmth, and sighed in contentment leining her head just below his chin.

"I didn't hear you get out of the shower" She whispered shutting her eyes as she felt his hands take hers in in them.

" You looked sort of busy. I didn't want to disturb you." She felt his warm breath brush over her head and felt the deepness of his voice echo in her ears.

"Kakashi?" She whispered. He opened his eyes, hearing the sudden seriosness in her voice."Are we ready for this?" kakashi gently twisted her around to face him. He met her eyes as she looked up at him in genuin concern.

"Sakura," He whipsered as he gently touched her cheeks." I love you. And when this baby comes," She felt his hand gently rest on her stomache"Boy or girl, it will be the most loved kid in the entire world." He smiled causeing Sakura to do the same."And I do believe that we're ready, with my entire heart."He pulled her into an embrace, Sakura entered his arms willingly laying her cheek on his bare chest. She felt him begin to rub her hair with his hand in a genlty motion.

"How do you always know what to say?" She laughed.

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest as he let out a deep sigh of impatience. Kakashi had requested his presences under the large Cherry tree that morning to train. He was now going on an hour late. But, what else could Iruka expect from his old friend? Kakashi's reputation proceeds him.

A sudden 'puff' of smoke caught his attention.

"Yo" Relyed a laid back Kakashi as the grey smoke around his began to clear.

"It's about time," he paused when his eyes fell apon Sakura who was standing beside he husband. A bright smile apeared on Irukas face."Well, well. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I left for my mission awhile back!" He laughed as the pink haired women quickly moved to give a well overdue friendly hug.

"It's so nice you see you Iruka-sensei" She laughed. The two pulled apart as he began to look her over.

"Wow, you are sure getting big..."His reponsed was cut short when his gazed past Sakura towards Kakashi who was frantically signaling to shut up, but it was too late. Iruka whinced as a strong fist make contact with his head and he saw Sakura had gone red. He heard Kakashi lightly sigh in the background.

"Are you calling me FAT!" She screamed. Iruka blinked in confusion as his hand rubbed to growing lump on the top of his head.

"Uh..."he thought for a split second for the right answer,"...No?" His voice held more of a questioning tone than an answer.But inwardly sighed as her face went normal colour and the frown was replace with a warm smile.

" That's good." She replyed. Kakashi sweatdropped as he calmly rubbed the back of his head in apology.

"I couldn't stop her from coming. So, she will help me train, hope that's ok." He asked as he lazily stuffed his gloved hands into the pockets of his Jounin uniform.

"Of couse, it's always a pleasure to have Mrs.Hatake." Iruka replyed.

Sakura sighed as she looked up to the unusual shaped white clouds above.Feeling the tense body beneath her rise up and release, sinking down towards the grass below. She was back to back with Kakashi as he proceeded to do a series of three-finger push ups with little effort. His free arm rested at her side in order to pervent any chance that she would fall off.

" How do you think Naruto is?" She asked out of the blue. She found it funny that even through all the things happining in her life and in his,her thoughts always seemed to drift back to her old friend. Naruto became a Jounin mere months ago and he had been selected to perform a mission already. Kakashi didn't respond as he tried to keep his concentratrion on the exercise the had begun to become more difficult as he neared the 200 mark.

"Do not worry about Naruto, sakura" Iruka replyed from his comfortalbe spot just a few feet away as he sharpened his blade." He has pasted the jounin exam, he is also sensei to three younger students. Naruto is capable of taking care of himself." He smiled. Sakura glanced over at him, greatfull for his always positive attitude.

" I know, but even Jounin's need someone to worry about them."She playfully pocked Kakashi in the side with her elbow, giggling when she heard his relpy in the form of a small grunt.

Suddenly a sharp pain surged through her body resulting in a cry of pain.

"Ouch!" She yelped and garbbed her swollen stomach.

kakashi'd eyes whipped open in shock.

" Sakura!" he sharply twisted his body onto his back, allowing the petite women to fall comfortablely on his chest. kakashi's hands swiftly whipped out to steady her." What is it!" He cried as he looked down on the shocked expression that filled her face.He felt her deep breathing as her body rubbed against his, not even noticing Iruka's sudden presence beside them.

Sakura suddenly began to laugh deeply.Resulting Kakashi and Iruka to be completly takin back.

"Kakashi the baby kicked, here feel !" She cried happily as she frantally searched for his hand. Grabbing it, she placed it over her stomach, then froze. Kakashi lay there completly surprised, unalbe to speak untill he felt a tiny kick below the palm of his hand. Sakura saw his face immediatly light up and a spark of happiness within his eyes that she'd never seen before.

She began to laugh as she placed small kisses all over his faces. She turned so she straddled his hips, his hands still resting on her stomache. Unable to remove them at that moment,his baby had just kicked. Kakashi reched up and ripped his mask down.Iruka, who had desided to give them some alone time,smiled and disappeared in puff of smoke.Sakura leined down to passionatly kiss his lips as tears of joy ran down her cheeks and onto his face. Kakashi's hands slipped around her waist for support as her slender fingers ran through his hair.

"Kakashi..."She mummbled inbetween kisses.

"Hmmm?" He groaned in the back of his throat in response.

"Let's go home." She pleaded as her tongue playfuly danced with his would have resulted in him falling over if he had been standing.Being in the position he was in at that moment he didn't want to, and possibly couldn't say no to her request. So with a puff of smoke, they disappeared.

A second later, Sakura and Kakashi appeared at the doorstep of thier two bedroom apartment. kakashi frantically opened the door, managing not to unlock the kiss he shared with his wife. Onces open, Kakashi carefully led Sakura into the building, completly ignoring the white paper stuck to the outside door.

End of Chapter one

Sorry but I'm a big Kakasaku fan dont like dont read it!


	2. News from a drunk

Once agian i dont own Naruto.

_this writing lyrics You dont own me from the first wives club sountrack_

_thanks for all the reviews_

Kakashi carefully slide from his wives sleeping arms as not to wake her from her slumber. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her shift so her back faced him in an attempt to return to slepp. He decided that he wasn't going to take a shower and proceeded to dress in the jounin uniform.Sliding the mask over his then then pulling it up, covering his face once more. Kakashi grabbed the head protector that had been carelessly tossed to the dresser . He slide it down over this Sharigen.

Kakashi gently opened the front door and quietly slipped out. He had to get back to training with Iruka, having felt guiltly for just up and leaving him like that.

Before he turned to go a white piece of papaer caught his attention. He yanked the kunai from the wood and caught the paper as it fell in result.

He felt his breath catch in his chest as a sinking feeling appeared withi the pit of his stomache. He felt his heart drop also.Shutting his his, he made a desperate attempt to somehow make the note he held in his hands disappear. But after awhile, with no succes, he finally crumbled the papar into a ball and let it drop to his feet.

Kakashi hung his head as his hand went to the door to allow the rest of his body to lean heavily on the surface.

" No," He whispered, his voice trembling alittle." Not, now..."

"Welcome, Kakashi."Tsunde replyed from behind her large desk, which was cluttered with stray papers and stacks of record books.She had shifted the clutter alittle, just enough to put her feet up as she reclined back in her chair.

Kakashi stood before her. Not even bothering to hid the anger and disappointment he felt for ahving to stand in that room. He just kept his eye trained on the floor as if there was nothing worth looking at at that moment. His hands were balled into tight fists within his pockets.

When he didn't respond, Tsunde got right to the point."Kakashi you know that i would have never requested your presence for this mission if it wasn't of the greatest importance . Under the current circumstances...But.."Tsunde leaned forward enough to tos a folder that slide to a stop at the edge of the desk, just before kakashi.He didn't move, so she continued."I've been given a tip that Sand are ventureing into Leaf country borders. I've decided to send ten other Anub members next to yourself." She stared at Kakashi, growing impatient towards his consant silence in this matter.

Senceing this, Kakashi chose this time to speak." I understand." He spoke calmly, revealing no hints that what he spoke of was not what he felt. He didn't understand why he was chosen for this when any other jounin would due. But he knew better than to question the Hokage's orders.

"I want you to lead them Lutientate-Hakate.You Leave the day after tommorow. Be ready by then." With that she dismissed him.

By the time Kakashi returned home, the sun was already setting in the horizon, taking away the light , giving the illusion that the building disappeared into the night. He had chosen to walk home. In an attempt to clear his head and get his thoughts into order.

He stopped just outside the front door, hesitatant to enter. Knowing that if he did, he'd somehow have to explain all this to Sakura. His heart sank once more just imagining the look on her face. But she had to know.Inhaling a deep breath, Kakashi reached for the knob.

Shutting the door behind him his sences immediatly caught the scent of Sakura's perfume.That moment, walking into the house after a long day of work and having the first thing he smells in her, is the highlight of his day.The lights were on in the upstairs bedroom and he heard soft shuffling on the floor.

Kicking off his shoes and slowly made his up the stairs. His head hung low as he began to mentally run through what he was going to say.

" Oh, Kakakshi, there you are."His head looked up to see Sakura standing at the top of the stairs. His heart skipped a beat as his gaze fell on Sakura. She wore a knee-high black dress, sleevless which showed off his defined arms. A golden necklace that he remembered giving her for her birthday hung around her neck." I was beginning to worry." She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

" Sakura, why.." He stuttered

"Oh this, well, Ino and Shika maru invited us out for drinks tonight." She walked down the stairs to where Kakashi stood frozen." Kakashi, is something wrong? You look kind of pale?" Kakashi felt her warm hand press against his forehead. He blinked, then slowly reached up, grabbing her wrist he, withdrew her palm from in skin but still kept her hand in his.

" There's something I-" He was interuppted by the sudden ringing of the front door.

"Hold that thought. That's Ino!" Sakura replyed as she walked down the stairs. Kakashi cursed mentally at the thought of all this interuptions. Perhaps something was telling him not to announce the news to her. Or perhapes it was just to make things a hell of a more difficult. 'I'm going for the second.'he thought.

He could vaguely hear the conversation Sakura and Ino were having,but he only reacted when the call of his name abruptly snapped him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?"He asked.Turning his gaze for the first time towards the visitors.He saw Ino first, wearing a tight Bright green hulter top the barely provided any cover for her defined stomache. She also wore a mini black skirt that looked as if it had been attacked by a kunai and lost.On her feet she wore a pair of odd shaped high heeled green shoes.

Next this eyes fell onto Shikamaru who was surprisingly very dressed up in a black leather jacket with a red dress shirt underneath.He wore a pair of blue jeans and his normal shinobi shoes with the toes cut out.Ino must be really changing him for the good, Kakashi mused.

"I said somethings never change." Repeated Ino calmly shaking her head as if what he had said previously was amusing."Are you seriously thinking that you can go to club wearing that damn Jounin uniform? That thing probably stinks like hell.!" She laughed.

" Well, I.." Kakashi looked down at the clothing he wore.

" No, he was just going to change. Weren't you, honey?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, almost daring him to object. But knowing better, he nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

Kakashi was literatly dragged into the lively Jounin club by Sakura who had a firm grasp on his hand.So, he reluctantly did as she told.Glancing over to Shikamaru, he realised that he wasn't the only one who did not want to be here.But similar to Sakura, Ino too had a strong grip onot her boyfriend of two years forearm and pulled him behind her.

Once inside Kakashi began to adjust his eyes to the sudden much darker room. The club was packed with his fellow jounin's and a few AnBu members he reconized from his days as a member. Turning his attention towards Sakura, he saw her removing her light jacket and hanging it up on the hooks in the corner.His eyes than focused on the way her long pink hair vibrantly stood apart from the dark background. And she said he had weird hair.

"Sakura?" Kakashi reached out and gently grabbed her wrist forceing her the turn to face him. He saw the way her green eyes stared up at him in mild surprise."Are you sure you are feeling up to this?" Kakashi asked, his normal low calm voice changed into a loud one as he strugged to be heard over the comotion in the bar.

Sakura smiled sweetly and wrapped her slender arms around his tall neck, steppingin to close the distance betwwen them untill her body was against his. She leined up to gently kiss his lips threw the mask he wore.

"i'm fine, Kakashi." She whipered into his ear once she broke thier kiss as she began to play around with the hair beneath his headband.Kakashi's mouth opened to protect but her finger pressed to his lips."No need to worry."She smiled and withdrew her arms."Come on, let's have some fun." She reached to the jacket on his broad shoulders and gently slipped the clothing off.

Kakashi wore a dark blue dress shirt, undone, showing the black musle shirt underneath. Tight enough to show off his well defined chest and six pack.

He watched his wife begining lead away by Ino, Shikamaru right behind them. And before he realised it a beer was in his hands.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged Ninjia Hatake Kakashi.How have you been.?" Replyed Genma as he appeared beside Kakashi giving hima friendly pat on the back.

"Fine."He said calmly."Did you just get back.?"

"Yup."He sighed "Three wekks, it's great to be back in good old Konoha. You just can't fing prettty ass specimans anywhere else."He laughed and playfully smacked the ass of a women as she walked by."How you' doin?" He grinned. But Kakashi wasnt in the least surprise to see the women cast a flurty gaze towards his friend. Genman had always been the ladies man.

"You never change, Genma."Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah but Cant say the same thing for you, my friend.Or should I start refering to you as old man.? Congrates on knocking Sakura up by the way."he grinned as Kakashi looked at his, raiseing an eyebrow."Thanks... I suppose. But 'knocking my wife up' isn't the term that is most useful."He repled.

"Oh yeah, I guess it should be called the magic of childbirth, huh?"Genma took a drink from the beer he held in his hands.Kakashi calmly shrugged his shoulders

"Something like that."He too drank.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh of relief as she sank into the couch. Ino moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her best friends swollen stomache.

"Hello little one"She whispered causeing Sakura to smile. She had come to realise that Ino was just as happy that Sakura and Kakashi were having a baby as them themselves.And Sakura had come to wonder when Shikamaru would perpose and They could start on a family as well. God knows that Ino wanted to."You giving your mother a hard time?"

"Well, Kakashi is her father."She replyed. Ino galnced up at her friend in surprise.

"So it's a girl, is it?"She inquired.

"Or boy, we decided not to find out untill it's born."She smiled knowing full well that her pervious statment had teased her friend.

Across from the two girls, Shikamaru had decided that sitting as far way as the two as posssible when they were talking about childern.He really found babies very troublesome.

"You can't see the stars from in here."He mummbled to himself.

"Sorry to hear that, Kakashi."Genma rubbed the back of his head from where he sat across from his slouching."Have you told Sakura, yet?"Kakashi shock his head and glanced over to see Sakura laugh. The smile on her face was the one that always made his heart melt and make him feel weak in the knees.She was so beautiful even in this light.

"No,"Kakashi whispered."Look at her, Genma. She's so happy, she's so thrilled about this baby. We truely had a perfect life untill this. How can I ever bring myself to break her heart as this news surely will.?"Kakashi turned his head down to loo into the beer he held.

"Well,"Genma sighed as he began."She's gonna find out anyway.Might as well get it out of the way, that way you two can spend you last couple of nights together doing everything but sleeping."Genma replyed taking a drink of what had to be his fifth beer.

"And they call me a pervert."Kakashi mummbled. He could begin to feel his head starting to thrumb and knew that all that beer was beginning to take efect. He was drunk, and glancing around he could tell Ino was in a similar boat.

She drunkenly leined over Shikamaru, who was frantically trying to keep her out of his personnal space.

"Shika-Shika-Shikamaru?"She sang."Would you die.."She took a moment to rearange her thought. Shikamaru began to sweat when she asked it he would die."..for me?" she finished. Shikamaru was certianly reliefed that she didn't want him to die, but he also figured that she was completely wasted.

"Didn't I tell you not to-"

"Answer that question!"She cried her eyes glaring knives at him.Shikamaru leined slightly back to escape the intencity.Then sighed heavily once again.

"What are the peramitors?"He asked as she happily leapt onto his lap, letting out a grunt at her weight , as she wrapped her arms around his neck.Shikamaru felt himself blush at thier sudden closeness even if they were dating.

"Whatcha mean?"She chirped.

"Well if you're in danger then I guess so... But I'm not just going to die for your entertainment."He replyed.Sakura smiled across from them.

"Ohhhh,"She nodded in total understand then burst out laughing."I thinky I'm drunky!"

"Well, you 'thinky' right."Shikamaru mumbled."Come on, I'll take you home."

" Nope, I'm stayin!" Ino replyed stubbornly.

"Yes Ino.."He ordered.

"Oh, no"Sakura interuppted and pushed herself up. Shikamaru watched her walk over to them."If Ino wants to stay then she stays. And if you disagree then she has one thing to say.."Sakura smiled as Shikamaru raised a confussed eyebrow at her.

"What's that?"He asked watching as Sakura bent over and whispered something into her friends ear. Ino giggled and turned back towards him again who was now completely confused.

"Well?"

You dont own me,

Im not one of your many toys

Ino tried to sing but in her current state the words came out slurred

You dont own me,

Dont say I cant go with other boys

Sakura contributed, her voice not slurred but still not the best sound in the world.

The other Jounin stopped talking to turn and listen to the two women. Who apsolutly thought they had lost their mind.

"Why are you incourageing this!"Shikamaru cried.

Dont tell me what to do

And dont tell me waht to say

And when I go out with you

Dont put me on display

Ino suddenly leaped from her boyfriends arms to satnd beside Sakura. The two linked hands as Sakura happily spun Ino around then back.

"Pretty goog, I cant believe you remember the words!"She replyed

"How could I forget?"Ino laughed. Completely remembering the song which they sang as childern whenever teachers of parents tried to get them to do something.

You dont own me

Dont try to change me in anyway

The two had completely captures the entire bars attention as they watched in amusment as they danced in unison. Kakashi focused on his wife who he had never expected she was capable of doing something like this. Not liking the fact that the enitre baf was now eyeing her.

I'm younge, and I love to be younge,

I'm free, and I love to be free

Ino had leaped on to the table swaying slightly but managing to stay up. She belted out as the entire bar laughed at her actions. Even Kakashi had to grin even though he knew she would feel totaly embaressed the next morning.Shikamaru shock his head in exhasution, suddenly he say her sway and leaped up just in time to catch her as she fell off the table.The enitre bar began to whisle and clap at thier performance.

"Ok you got your little outburst out, I'm taking you home."He nodded goodbye to Sakura as she smiled.

Sakura waved googdbye to Ino and Shikamaru as he carried her out of the bar bride style. Placing a comforting hand on her stomache as she felt a genlty kick. Knowing that she should be leaving as well.

She spotted Genam approaching with a very drunk Kakashi who was proped up on his shoulders, as he stuggled to walk beside him. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"She giggled.

"He's wasted. Alittle too much to drink."Genma replyed.

"Who are you?"Kakashi mumbled looking up at him.

"I'm genma you're best friend."He replyed. Kakakshi just stared at him for a second then nodded him head.

"You look alot like Genma."He mummbled as his head rolled back down to his chest.Sakura sighed.

"I'll carry this drunk home for you ma'am."

"Thank you, Genma."She smiled.

"You owe me though.. that pretty hoe wants me to keep her company tonight and I'm giving that shit up to help him out."Genma whinced as a strong fist punched the top of his head.

Genma had placed Kakashi on the couch of their apartment before he left. Kakashis eyes were shut as his limps carelessly hung over the side.Sakura shifted him so she had a spot to sit beside him on the couch. Smiling, Sakura placed some of his hair dehind his ear. Pulling his headband off his head, revealing his sharigen and the scars that went along with it. She pulled his mask down and began to remove his dress shirt when she saw him stur.

"What are you doing? he mumbled his voice rough and husky.

" Taking your shirt off so you dont get all tangled up in your sleep."She replyed.

"Hey, I dont want you taking advantage of me while I'm passed out."He smirked.

"You're my husband I can do what ever I want.Besides, you're no use to me passed out."She smiled evilly, but when he didn't smile back she senced something wrong.

"Kakashi?" She whipsered.

" Sakura... I'm leaving on a mission in two days..."


	3. Even Romeo and Juilte fought

Sakura stood beside the small sink on the apartment. The clutter of dirty dishes lay underneath the soapy water, undisturbed, even though it was her full intension of washing them.But she found herself staring out the window to the cloudless sky above. She suddenly felt the urge to cry as hot tears begun to form behind her eyes. Shutting them as the liguid ran down her cheeks, and leaning over the counter as the sobs shook her body.

"Sakura?"She froze when she heard a low mimble from behind her. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she began to quickly whip the tears as she sniffled and stood up straight.

Kakashi held his head as the hangover he did not look forward to began to take effect. He leaned heavily on the door frame to the kitchen for support as the bright light of the room stun his eye but was complete agony for the sharigen.He could feel the cold on the tiles below his bare feet and the chill in the air from the open window .

"What's wrong?"He asked. But when she didn't respone, his memory of the pervious night flooded his mind. He remembered letting his mission slip in his drunken state. H mentally curse, that hadn't been the way he had wished to tell her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was running through Sakura's mind at that moment. Pushing himself off the door frame with a small grunt, he struggled to open his eye as the ball of his hand was pressed firmly into the sharigen in an attempt to dull the pain.

"Sakura, I'm... I'm so sorry."He whispered, knowing that his apologizes meant nothing. He didn't expect them to.But he still winced as she responed with a snort of disgust which held the anger she felt.

"You're sorry."She whispered. Kakashi heard the hurt in her voice as well. Dramatically changing from the soft, gentle tone he knew. And it killed him. It hurt him so deeply that he had hurt her after he had promised to never make her cry.She suddenly spun around, startling him as he saw her eyes red and swollen shooting daggers like he had never seen at him.

"When were you planing on telling me, Kakashi !" She cried." When I woke up to find an empty bed!"

" I was trying to tell you but,..." His voice faded as his mind drew a blank on excusses for his silence. He had no reason besides not wanting to hurt her. That wasn't good enough and he knew it.

" But what? You didn't trust me, is that it?" She retorted. Kakashi frantially shock him head, dropping his hand, completely ignoring the pain that shot through his eye.

"Not that's-"

"Then you just didn't want a histerical pregnant women on your hands?" She screamed, which did nothing for his spliting headache.

" God, Sakura, that's not it at all, I... I just couldn't bring myself to hurt you." He took a couple steps towards her, needing to confort her, but immediatly stopped when she backed away.

" And I'm not hurt now?" Sakura yelled as fresh tears threatened to fall and her voice cracked. Kakashi hung his head in sudden impatince and exasperation for trying to make her see that this wasn't his intent.

" I know you are but you know I have to do this." He whispered.

" Why? Why do you have to do this!" She cried threw her sobs." I thought that we requested to Tsunde that she dely your missions untill the baby's born!" Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

" I did but she said insists that it is an emergancy." He replyed.

"That's not it, is it?"She cried in doubt. Kakashi immediatly looked up at her.

" What are you talking about? Of course that's it. What, do you think I would lie to you?" He didn't bother hiding the hurt of her acusation. She placed her hand on her hips in anger.

" Well, you lied to me before." She spat. Kakashi sighed, his patience nearing it's end.

" Are we back to this? Look I told you-"

"Oh, i remember what you told me. Something about leaving your pregant wife while you're passing out drunk on the couch!"She screamed.Her fists squeezing tight into balls at her side." How can you..."

" How can I what, Sakura? How could I do this to you?" Kakashif elt his anger rising up within him.

" Yes, Kakashi!"She didn't even flinch under his pericing gaze, she just glared right back.

" What about me, Sakura? You think That this is what I want! I don't want this shit!" he yelled. Noticing her slight jump at his booming voice that echoed throughout the kitchen. But still she didn't look away.

" Then why do you go along with it so easily, huh!" She cried as she got fed up with the distance between them and briskly filled the gab so she now stood infront of him."Tsunde asks you to and you're more than happy to leave!Did you even complain? Or you just agreed right off the bat!" She cried as he glared down at her from his height.

" Of course I objected but what am I suppose to do, huh! I'm a jounin, It's my responsiblity-"

" And your family just slipped your mind! I'm always second!" She screamed into his face.

" You're always on my fucking mind so don't-"

" I find that hard to believe! I really do.! Do you even want this Baby! Or is it just another burden to your respsonibilties!" She screamed.

" What the fuck do you want me to do!" Kakashi screamed, his hand waved around to empathize his anger." Just tell me what I can do to make you happy and I'll do it!"He screamed.

Sakura stared up at him in shock as she gasped. She all of a sudden broke out in tears, crying harder than Kakashi had ever seen her cry.He felt his anger disappear in an instant as he watched his wife sink to her knees at him feet. His chest rose deepy in huge breathes as he stuggled to regain his breahjt. He too sank to his knees befiore her, watching in complete agony at the sight before him.

"Sakura, I-"He began to whisper.

" Just go." She whispered.He swallowed the lump in his throat and dispite the overwhelming urge to reach out and holde her, he nodded and slowlt stood up. Taking one more look at her, he left, just as she wished.


	4. Love sees what is important

Sakura sat there for what seemed like an enterity but was really on hour, untill her sobs began to soften and stop.She sniffed and whipped the tears from her now red features. Reahead, she grabbed the phone that lay on the kitchen counter.She blinked away the tears that remained in her eyes with had been blurring her vision, as she made an attempt to dial a series of numbers.Sliding the phone under her hair and onto her ear, she listened to the ringing untill a soft voice echoed a hello.

"Ino" She whispered, finding her voice quite rasp and deep.

".. Sakura, is that you?"

"Yeah... it's me." She whispered."can you come over?"Sakura hated invovling her friend in her problems but the overwhelming need of a friend guilded her actions.

"Is something wrong, are you ok?"She heard the worry within Ino's voice.

"Please." She pleaded.

"...Ok, I'll be right there."

Kakashi lazily slide up onto the bar stool before the large counter inside the jounin bar.The place wasn't nearly as packed as it had been last night, but there were still a few others needing a drink like Kakashi did.His head still throbbed painfully from yesterday,even worse off now. He had left without his headband and the bright light was positively killing his eyes.

He hung his head as his body slouched heavily over the surface. A thousand thoughts ran threw his mind all at once. Sitting at the top was why did he scream at her like that? Sakura had good reason to be angry at him and at Tsunde.But he should have never lost his temper like he had.He knew that she was just worried about him and the baby.

Reaching into his pocket on this pants he pulled out a cigarrette and a lighter. He didn't usually smoke. Sakura hated it and it wasn't good to be around her in her condition. But once and while, when his nerves were really on egde he would light one to relax him.Slowly placing the end inbetween his parted lips, he flicked the large red flame up and slide it beside the other end.Inhaling a deep puff, he allowed the smoke to escape his pared lips as it fluttered up around him in a blue cloud.

"Hey, what can I get ya?"The very musculer bartender replyed as he came to stand infront of Kakashi behind the counter.

"Anything striaght." kakashi mummbled over his cisgarette which had once agian between his lips. The man nodded, but it went unnoticed due to Kakashi's downturned gaze.

"And when did this start.?"He heard the sound of a very familer voice appear beside him and instantly knew who it belonged to. Not even bothering to look up, he inhaled the smoke again.

"Recently."He mummbled.

Gai slide onto the stool next to Kakashi who intinctively shift further away.Gai waved off the questionly look from the bartenderas set set the drink Kakashi had ordered down infront of him. Kakashi removed the cigarette from his mouth as a picked up the glass and drowned the liguor in one chug.

"Normally I wouldn't care. Hey normally I would be injoying your troubles rival Kakashi but..."He observed the obvious mess that sat next to him. Wearing a skin tight tank top, a pair of blue jeans and noticeing the absence of the mask witch he, and the village, had grown familer out of uniform and hs hair more meesy than usual."What's up?"

Kakashi merly shock his head signaling that he didn't want to talk about it to anyone, let alone Gai. The single most creepy ninja in the village.

"Come on. Unkept looks unbecoming of a jounin, downing straight drinks at 12:00 like it was fruit punch and smoking?It's got to be quite bad."Gai replyed.

"Why the hell do you want to know anyway? I stinctly remember me not liking you all that must and you refer to me as 'rival Kakashi' on more than one occation. Now you want to be all buddy buddy just because.?"Kakashi finally torn his gaze from whatever was so interesting on the counter to look him directly in the eye. Gai immediatly noticed the fatigue in his features.

"Nothing better to do."He shrugged and found himself looking directly forward at the rows of bottles. Kakashi studied him for alittle while, slightly confused at the mans behaviour. Then turned back to his empty glass. He hesitated for a minite then decied an what the hell.

"We had a fight."He mummbled finally and inhaled another puff of his constant depleteing cigarette. Gai looked over at him, slightly surprised that he would accualy talk to him.

"Ah."He replyed."Over the mission, I persume."Kakashi quickly turned to look at him in surprise."Genma told me." He confirmed.

Kakashi turned back to find his glass mysteriously refilled. Not bothering to complain he instead burnt a menal note in his mind to kick Genma's ass later.

"Didn't know my wifes and I lives were open to the general public."He mummbled."I guess you're here in an attempt to cheer my up, huh?"

"Quite the opposite accucaly.I came here to tell you to stop being such and asshole."Gai glanced over at him.

"Enlighten me." He replyed.

"Well, I think that you should've told her immediatly after being told yourself."

"God damn it, doesn't anyone understand that I only kept it a secret to prevent hurting her? I know that it hurt her more to find out like that, but it was the last thing I wanted to do.I love her so much."He glanced up at him."I'm an idoit for breaking her heart as I surely have." He whispered.

"No one thinks overwise. And it's very clear you love her or you wouldn't be acting as you are now. But keeping it a secret for as long as you did, was the wrong decison on your part." Kakashi turned to glare at this compainion.

" When I ask for you opinion, that's when you can contribute. Untill then I'd perfer to be alone." Kakashi whisper taking a huge chug of his drink.

" Don't you think you've been alone for long enough.?" Gai sighed and slide from his chair. Placing a hand on Kakashi's back before he left.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Gai's words sent the thoughts fying threw his head once again. Striing him in the heart he felt tears begin to form behind his eys but was able to hold them back.He was right, Kakashi had been alone for far to long, and Sakura, she changed all that and yet, he didn't trust he enough to to tell her of his assigned. But how could he ever hope to gain the courage to go back after all that he said.?

Ino raced up the stairs to the Hatake residence, her heart beat franctially in her chest and the reasons for Sakura behaviour ran threw her mind. She quickly knocked on the door as she tried to slow her breathing and mentally told herself to calm down. But her mind went totally blank when the door opened and a visably distroute Sakura leapt into her arms.

" Sakura, what is it!" Ino tightly embraced her friend as she cried fresh tears onto her shoulder.

" Oh, Ino! It's so horrible.!" Sakura cried.

" Come on, let's talk inside."Ino relyed as she lead her inside the house.

Once Ino had shut the door, Sakura had sat on the couch where Kakashi had slept the pervios night. Burieing her head in her hands, she began to take deep breathes in an attempt to calm down.

"Now, what happened.?"Ino asked as she sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back. Sakura took another deep breath as she perpared to speak.

"Kakashi and I, had our.. first fight." She shrugged halfway as the tears begasn to flow freely once more down her cheeks.

" Oh, honey." Ino pulled her into a tight embrace."Whatever about?"

"Kakashi's leaving for a mission tommorow."She whispered and withdrew from the hug only to lay her head on Ino shoulder." God, everythings so meesed up! I shouted at him because he was only trying to keep my safe. I was.. just so scared. He hasn't been on an Anbu mission for so long, I worry about him.But it angers me that he choses now of all times to decied to leave. The baby comes in less then three months and I fear that he'll be injured."

"I'm positive that Kakashi didn't choose this mission. Tsunde must've had good reason to select him now." Ino replyed"Where is he?"

" I told him to leave, about three hours ago. He hasn't come home.I've messed everything up havn't I?This is all my fault. I know that he's a jounin and must leave when needed."

"Sakura, you-"

"And now he's going to leave without even giving me a chance to tell him that.But, I guess that I don't blame him."

"Look, If Kakashi loves you, which I now he does. More than anything his this world. He'll come back. He'll never just leave without coming home."Ino whispered.

"How could I have ever said those horrible things to him? I accualy accused him of putting his family second. That's not true! I know that he loves me and the baby with his entire heart. As do I to him. He's everything to me." Sakura shut her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling again.

" He knows that. You were upset. People say things that aren't true when they are scared."

"Not to him."

" I know I can't stop myself from speaking such things when Shikamaru and I have an arguments.But he knows I scream at him because I love him and I worry about him when he leaves."Ino smiled to herself as Shikamaru fell into her mind.

Night had fallen on the village of Konaha, as well as the Hatake residence.Ino had long since left when Sakura had fallen to sleep while her head gently rested apon her shoulder.Ino had tucked Sakura comfortably into her bed and went home.

But now there was another presence in the room that smelt of blooms.A tall figure walked soundlessly and gracfully to the side of the knig bed where the sleeping Sakura turned.The figure gently knelt down before her face, admirering the soft features being lit up by the slight moonlight. And for a moments, remaind still,then carefully, as not to wake her, reached up and loveingly brushed some stray hairs that had fallen over her face as she slept. Watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kakashi?" Her small, almost childlike whisper pierced the ill silence that had engolfed the room only moments perviously.Kakashi grinned as the sound of his voice provided him with slight happiness, as it escaped her soft lips.He looked down at her tired features and smiled as she slowly reached out as if to prove that him presences wasn't an illusion brought on by the overwelming urge to see him as he was now.

"Hey."He whispered as the touch of her fingers were felt on his neck and he perposely moved slightly forward to make her touch him more. He yerned for her to run her fingers through his hair as she did each morning.

"I'm so-"

"No."He whispered placing a finger on her soft lips, silencing her words as she spoke them."Please, don't ever apologize to me.I love you so much. Much more than I will ever be able to translate to words. All I want is to see you happy. And if my presence makes you happy, I shall stay. I will not go on this mission, if that's what you wish."

"You have to Kakashi. It's your duty to the village, as mine is to the medical unit.I love you more than anything but I wish you to keep your loyalties to Konoha. Because I know that you do these things to protect me."She smiled and reached up to grabbed his wrist gently."I've been so selfish, forgive me.But now I see.I believe in you with the entirerty of my heart. I have complete faith that you'll come back to me. Because I know that you have two things to return to." Kakashi nodded sweetly."But if it's not to much to ask. I have one further request of you,Kakashi."

"Anything."He responed in a second.

"Hold me, tonight."She whispered.He blinked then slowly nodded.Just like her to ask of him something so small as holding her, when he would have done it anyway.She released his wrist and he stood up, moving around to the other side. Pulling the worn shirt over his head, he slipped into the warmness of the bed, not bothering to go under the covers. He merely slide as close as he could to his wives body and wrapped his arms protectivly around her.

End of chapter 4

Please send me reviews good or bad. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed The Baby, I'm really thankful.

How do you like my chapter titles?


	5. Goodbye is always the hardest word

Sakura touched the maskless face that stood before he in the doorway, looking into the black orb that stared down at her. She felt the warmth of the heat escaping his skin and immediatly knew that she was deeply going to miss his scent, his touch and the way he had a strange ablility to make her heart beat slower and faster simutaniously.Without even trying his silence said enough to her.He felt the same.

"Be careful, alright.?"She whispered as her voice tried desperatly to portray strengh for him knowing that he needed it very much.Kakashi's eye turned up as he visably forced the smile to appear on his lips. Even though it was the total opposite of how he was feeling and the fact the he hated the fact of leaving her.

"I promise."He replyed and gently brushed the hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ears.His eye opened to look at her emotion filled eyes.She could never hide her emotions even though she tried he could always see the plainly with those green eyes.And spoke the words he dreaded would come."I have to go."Sakura nodded and hung her head, struggleing hot to cry.She heard him sigh and felt his breath brush against her skin. She felt his fingers slip underneath her chin, gently bringing her head up to look at him. Before she knew it, her lips clashed with his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Genma stuffed his hands into the pockets of his form fitting Anbu uniform. His dog mask visable on the side of his head as he played with the toothpick between his lips. Around him other Anbu members are also awaiting the misssing luteniate who was absent. 

Genma sighed as a sudden puff of smoke appeared beside him and the figure of Kakashi began to come into focus.

"Yo."He replyed in his laid back tone which at this moment majorly bugged Genma whose patiance for the man had long since wore out.

"It's about time you're asss got here."Genma turned to face him"We were supposed to be gone two hours ago. You're lucky I kept these good people from gang kicking your ass the moment you showed up."Genma replyed.

"Uh, I don't think I'm comfortable with you talking about my ass so freely, Genma."Kakashi scratched his cheek."Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered but I'm married."Kakashi's eye curved signaling the smile going unnoticed beneath the mask which had now takin it's usual place covering his face.Genma galred up at the tall man.

"Don't fatter yourself."He snapped.

"Come on old friend, it was just a small joke. But are you doning wearing an Anbu uniform if you don't mind me asking?"Kakashi inquired, as Genma sighed.

"Last minute changes. I'll be joining you on this mission' lutenate-Hatake."Genma playfully soluted causeing Kakashi to rubbed the back of his head in exhaustion.

"I hate that formal name crap."He sighed.

"Wait a second, isn't that Sakura over there?"Genma replyed pointing behind Kakashi. He blinked and spun around. Sure enough there stood Sakura, she paused when he turned to look at her, and just stared over at Kakashi.

"I'll be right back."Kakashi whispered and took off in a run towards her

"But we gotta-"A short Anbu began but was cut off.

"Shut up and wait a second!"Genma snapped.

Sakura gaze flickered for a second as Kakashi approched, suddenly guilty of making the Anbu wait impatiently.

"Sakura "He whispered as he came to a stop before her.Be fore he could contine, Sakura held out her hands. Slowly opening her fingers to revel a small pendant which was caputer in it.

"This was my mothers,"She began.in a low whisper. Kakashi watchwd her in curiousity as she closed the space between them and slide the pendant with the golden chain over his head and around his neck. She ran her hands over the pendant then ran the down his strange chest."It's a part of me. So as long ass you have it, how far you may travel away...you'll have me with you.Keep it close to your heart, alright?"She forced a smile onher features in order to appear strong for him.Kakashi nodded and knelt down so he was eye level to her swollen stomach. His hands reached out to place each one on her belly.

"Ok, here are the rules while daddy's away."He whispered, causing Sakura to smile and she lovingly ran her hands threw his hair."One,no causing your mother any trouble you got that? And two, you better not even think about coming out for 3 months.Those are strict orders."He repyled and gently kissed the surface of her stomache. Straighting up to his feet he grabbed Sakura and kissed her hungerly. She melted underneath his lips before they pulled apart.Kakashi rested his forehead against hers witha sigh.

"I love you, Kakashi."She whispered.

"I love you , Sakura."Kakashi pulled from her and gave her one more sweetsmile before turning and running off towards the awaiting Anbu. Once he meet with them Kakashi lead the group as they leapt up in the trees in a blur.


	6. Memories to keep us going

Flash back

He inwordly sighed peacefully as he slide down the large tree truck and onto the soft green grass below.The shade of the leaves above provided a well wanted cool shelter from the hot summer day.Bringing a knee up to his chest he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and used his knee as a suppot resource, as he began to read.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"he heard Natuo's call and relutantly looked up from his reading material which had just gotten to the good part.He saw the blonde running through the open field towards him. He also saw Sasuke running beside his teammate, notinceing the aggresiveness between the two as they challenged each other to get to him first.

"Always the compition."He sighed turning back to the book find ing it a whole lot interesting then watch the two argue.The two boys arrived simutatianly and fell down to the comforting grass in front if him.Grabbing their respective bottles of water they began to chug the much appritated cool water. Taking in all the liguid in one gulp they both sighed as they began to regain their breathes.

"All done I suppose.?"He replyed calmly without looking up.

"Yup!Wasn't even a challenge, but I don't know how little Sasuke faired."The blonde grinned evily and sideglanced towards the dark haired boy.

"Shut up, baka."Sasuke snapped.

"Where's Sakura?"Naurto asked suddenly noticing the pink haired girl was missing.

"Who knows. I lost her a while back she's probably still at the starting line."Sasuke absentmindingly shrugged as the subject flew right over his head without a second thought.Kakashi, who had been listening to the boys conversation let out a soft exhale of air and shut his book, catching the attension of the two. And before either one had the chance to ask, he was gone. Leaving behind a grey puff of smoke. Naruto raised his eyebrow and gave Sasuke a questioning look.The boy merely shrugged once more before calmly laying back onto the grass.

Kakashi came to a stop on top of a tree branch in a perch when his skilled eye picked up the presence of the missing Shinobi.He looked down at the pink haired chuuin below . He purposely lowered his chakra so it would asure that his presence would go totally unnoticed by the young women. He studied her chakra and realised that she was running low, watching her back rise up and down in desperate deep breathe as she knelt on all fours on the stone floor.

Kakashi had always felt a bit sorry for his younger student even though he knew that she wouldn't want him to.Knowing full well that she could never achieve the level of chakra or streangh that Naruto or Sasuke posses even at this age.Although he noticed that she was excellent in the controling of the chakra that she does posses and a master of the few seals that he had personally tought her to further advance her training.But even though she knew this very well she still never refused to give up. Most times, like today, pushing herself well beyond her limits. But that she kept trying no matter how difficult it was to complete the tasks he assigns, as training is conserned he held the highest respect towards her.But it didn't stop there. Kakashi had grow to respect how smart she was, and how she used what she knew to her advantage. She had truly grown into a beauty, smart and confiatent women over the years.

Sakura gasped in surprise when Kakashi suddenly appeared before her.

"Come on, Sakura. Lunch time."His exposed eye curved up in a cheery smile.She stared up at him for a moment internally judging whether to accept his offer or to stubbornly continue with her tasks even though she knew that she was running on nothing. In the end she decied to go with him. Kakashi held out a helping hand and she gratefully took it pushing away her pride to accept his nice act.He took her hand and effortlessly pulled her to her feet like she weighed nothing.She now stood before him, and he immidatly became aware of how nice she smelt. Like blossoms, he realised.And it had somehow captured him so he did not want from the spot where he gazed deeply into hers.Suddenly snapping from his dream state, he noticed that he had been staring and that he was still had a gently grasp of her slender hand. He dropped in as if it had been on fire and turned sideways to conseal the heavy blush he had behind his mask and head band. Not before that Sakura had very similar blush on her face.

"About that lunch."Kakashi wanted desperatly to change the uncomfortable and quite embarresing subject at hand. He turned to walk away but abrutly turned around when he heard the soft thud from behind him and saw that Sakura had fallen to the floor once more.She still had that blush but now it was covered with sand too.

"I'm sorry, kakashi-sensei."She apologized and struggled to her feet once more but found it almost impossible as she fell to her knees agian.She let out a soft gasp when she felt his strong arms slipp around her back and undrneath her knees.He lifted her off the dirty ground in his arms. She looked up at him in surprise and immediatly noticed that he had turned bright red for some reason.Why was he blushing? He never used to blush when he picked me up before, she thought.

Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi you're acting like a school boy. She's you're student , you shouldn't fell like this when she's in your arms.!Inner Kakashi screamed.God she smells so good.Thought Kakashi.

End flash back

Kakashi awoke from his dream, or memory, would probably best suit the pleasent images. His gaze came to focus on the white cieling of the tent he slept in, hearing the soft raindrops hit the surface and feeling at peace with the southing sound.A smile appeared on his tried, and maskless face as he recalled that day.That was the first true moment that he really truely noticed Sakura as a beautiful women and not the youge sweet girl which he had tought.That scent, she smelt so good. And back than he would have never thought that he would ever have the pleasure of waking up to that smell every morning.

Kakashi's hand reached up to his bare chest to the pendent that hung on his skin just below his defined collar bones.He began to play with the surface loving the way that it felt against his rough ninja fingers.So plain to the untrained eye, but to him it was home.How many memories must be trapped inside the core.

Decieding that he was thristy, he sat up on the thin mat and pulled the mask up from around his neck to cover his features once more.He grabbed his boots from beside him and slipped them on. He tossed the covers aside and stood up, ducking considerably in order to fit and prevent his hair from rubbing against the top.He unzipped the tent and slipped out into the light rain which felt kinda nice after going two weeks without a shower.

He walked past the row of white tents like his towards the supply tent. He sences suddenly picked up another presence and he briskly turned around, ready to engage into whatever battle which could be forth coming.But relaxed when ha saw a visably tired Genma walking up to him, rubbing his eye and his back slouched considerably more than Kakashi's.

"What are you doing up, Genma.?"Kakashi asked.

"Who's Genma.?"He mummbled. Kakshi sighed and turned to enter the tent. he grabbed a bottle of water from the table and turned to exit.

"You should get back to bed. We move out at dawn."He replyed as he walked past his friend not really knowing if the man even had heard him.

"Why thank you, I would love a piece of pie."He mummbled as he shifted slowly into the large tent which Kakashi had leave moments before.Kakashi rolled in eyes as he began the walk back to where a long awaited mat would be.But momentarily stopped to turn his gaze up towards the starless sky.

Flashback

Kakashi felt the warmth of the flames against his face and his hands as he sat on the tree log before the large fire. He kept his eyes glues to the sparking flames memorized but the bright colours that vibrantly stood out against the pitch background of the large forest he camped inAnything would really due as a diversion of his thought of Sakura. He kept repeating the same words inside his head.'No, she's your student you can't think of her in that way.'But no matter how hard he tried his heart would always challenge logic.He could no longer see the little girl inside her eyes. Instead it had been replaced with the confident women who could very easily take care of herself. She had grown strong and indepentant, no longer relying on Naruto or even his help.He found it amazing how just one smile could make him so weak even with all his strength.The image of her standing before him made him smile.

"So, here you are."He heard the sound of a voice which he would know anywhere.And looked up to see the women approaching.His heart skipped a beat and his breathe caught in his chest as his eyes focused on te way the firelight lit up her face and welldefined body. She had really developed into a beautiful figure.She smiled and came to stand before him, as he just gazed up at her finding it impossible to look away even when he knew that he was staring."May I sit down?"Kakashi nodded without a moments hesitation.Wanting her to sit beside him very much.She took her seat on the log a whole lot closer to his body as she had meant but choose not to move even when she felt his body tense up because soon after she felt his relax at thier closeness.H eswallowed as he mentally told himself to calm down.

"The stars are beautiful out tonight."She replyed after a brief moment of uncomfortable silence.

'I can think of something much more beauiful the than the stars' Kakashi fought the urge to say and settled on,"Yes they are. It will be a nice day for travel tommorow."He replyed glancing up to share the sight with her for a second then turned back to the fire.

"That's good. I do not like the rain that much. It will be great to see the sun again, that way the clouds can hide the beauty which is meant to shine."She smiled and took her gaze off the stars and switched it to Kakashi. He glanced at her for a moment then briskly turned back.She only smiled more are his reaction to her statment."But I cannot bring myself to hate the rain even though it's cold and wet because I know that without the rain there will be no sun to love.It that aspect, I am very gratefull for the rain." Sakura had definatly grown wise."And if you look at everything in that way, that everything exists for something else, then you really truely love everything."She replyed.

"That is true. I'm proud that you have come to know this, Sakura."He replyed.

"I've only come to know this becasue of you,Kakashi-sensei."She replyed in a low tone as she gazed at the fire.Kakashi looked at her in surprise, she she didn't return the gesture."You have always spoke of wise things, even though sometimes you don't realise it.And I've learned to listen to what you say, so someday I can teach you something I have learned."She was glad that the firelight hid the blush that now appeared on her face.

"I'm flattered that you think that of me, Sakura. And I very much look forward to that day."He replyed."I'm sure it will come soon, when your path crosses a lesson inwhich I havn't yet come across."She nodded to herself.

"Sensei, have I changed?"She managed to catch him off guard with her questino which he hadn't expected to be asked.

"What do you mean, sakura?"He glanced over at her quickly as the thought popped in his head that she meant phyically.He couldn't hold back the red blush that showed on his covered face.'Shut up you pervert! she doesn't mean that, you know what she means.'Kakashi thought.

"Have I changed, am I a better person than I used to be? Better than how I used to be."She whispered.Kakashi frowned at her sudden change of tone. She was ad.

"Sakura, I believe that you had absolutly nothing to improve on."She gasped and looked at him, as he held her gaze telling her that he with serious."Listen to me now,you are still the sweet, loving, kind person I knew.Only now I believe that you are much wiser. I knew from when you told me before about the rain.You are a much stronger shinobi and I am very proud to have you graduated from my teachings. You have truely become a wise and beautiful women."Kakashi immediatly thought that he had let way to much slip when he noticed the blush appear on her face. Swallowing, he turned back to the fire not liking how personal the converstaion had went."As I am proud of Naruto ans Sasuke as well."He added quietly.  
"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."She whispered and very quickly bent forward and gently placed a kiss on he cheek, than jumped up and ran off towards her tent.

Kakashi's eyes were practically bulging from his skull in utter surprise. His breathe became heavy and laboured as if was going to burst from his chest.Uncouniously, his hand had reached up to gently touch the spots inwhich her lips had been only moments before.

End flashback.


	7. The undeniable

Flashback

There was nothing but silence all throughout the small campsite as the still of night fell over the thick forest of Leaf country territory.Kakashi and the others had long since gone to bed in thier respective tents inorder to move out early the next morning. Or so anyone thought. A figure crept from a small tent and the far end of the row, thier slender body visble only due to the slight moonlight above. They didn't even bother to rezip the tent back up in the hopes of not returning to it till morning.The figure crept carefully and silently past the two other tents till she came to paused before the far one. A hand went up and brushed the pink hair that had fallen to their face.

Her heat began to beat faster within her chest when she senced the presence that lay sleeping just beyond the other side of the thin peice of fabric.This was it, she told herself. She wasn't goning to back out this time. he had to know how she felt, how he made her feel.

Inhaling a deep breath she slowly reached up to grab the zipper. not allowing herself to think her actions over, shepulled it to the floor and carefully stepped inside. She tried to catch her breath as her eyes focused on the broad chest as it rose up steadily as he breatheed. She knew that he wasn't asleep and that he was fully aware of her presence, a jounin is prepared in all situations after all.

She crept past his bag and shoes to gently kneel beside his seemingly sleeping form.Even with the little light that came through the tent she could still see the silver hair that she found quite odd, but at the same time beautiful.She couldn't resist running her slender fingers through the hair as it fell beautifully across her hidden features.'Damn that mask'She thought.'He even sleeps in it'.But even though she wished to see his face, the familier sight she'd grown to expect brought a smile to her face.

"What are you doing?"His sudden husky and deep voice startled her and she quickly withdrew her hand out of instinct.His soft balck eye opened and looked up into the green ones that stared down at him. This was it.

"I, need to talk with you."She whispered shaking alittle with nervousness but her voice held nothing but confendence. Kakashi didn't speak so she continued."I'm nervous for some reason. Even though my heart and mind are absolutly positive of what I feel. I... I've felt."Sakura's voice trailled off as he leaned down and captures his lips in hers, when she was no longer able to control herself.She felt his immediatly tense beneath her, but didn't care. Sakura shifter so her hips straddled his chest and placed both hands on the nape of his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Surprising she felt his body loosen and his strong hands gently wrap around the small of her beneath her small t-shirt and she loved the feeling of him touching her skin.He quickly ripped the mask from his face faster that she could even imagine and was unable to see the face which hid beneath.

She felt as if she was in heavon. That Kakashi's touch had takin her to a different plain of earth, one where she was able to be happy.She groaned lightly in the back of her throat as hos soft yet forceful hands ran further up her back to where her bra would have been if she had been wearing one.'I can't believe this is happining'She thought' Kakashi the man I love is here in my arms, kissing me!Oh, wow he's such a good kisser.!'

Suddenly her thoughts were interuppted when the once soft gentle hand that stroked her waist, quickly pushed her away. With a small gasp she lips were reluctantly left his as her slender body was effortlessly pushed aside off the strong defined chest.The sudden regection feeling began to fill her stomache, as she looked at him with all the hurt and pain she felt inside, noticing that he once again had the mask pulled up.

Kakashi was looking down, turning to hide his visable eye, using the mask and headband to his advantage. his body seemed frozen, as if he wasn't even breathing. Yet he didn't speak.'Just like him'She thought. never speaking even if his silence was hurting her beyond his realization.

"What's wrong?"She whispered, hoping desperatly to stop herself from exposing all the endless emotions that filled her body at that moment.

"Sakura, I can't do this."Those words that she had dreaded would escape his lips had.She had been rejected. Tears began to form behind her green eyes, but she was able to keep them at bay.

"Why not?"She tried to hold back the forcefullness but feared she failed when her met her eyes.

"...You're my student. I'm your teacher."He whispered.

"Ex-Sensei."She interuppted, not surprised to see Kakashi once again turn his gaze away."Ex-student. And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're seventeen."He whispered. That statement set her off, her eyes flashed with fire as sadness was rapidly replaced by anger.

"So you're syaing because I'm seventeen that I don't know or can't comprehend how I feel.!"She whispered."That I'm just a silly little girl with a crush!"She reached out and and cupped her fingers beneath his chin and forced him to look at her." I'm not that little girl anymore, Kakashi.I'm almost a jounin for Christ sakes.I'm very much aware of the way I feel. And I love you."She replyed.

Suddenly his eyes flashed and using his speed grabbed her shoulder in a blink of an eye .She gasped as he tried not to hurt her that much but ended up doing just that. The Covers which had covered his lower half flew off in the process reveling his uniform pants that he slept in, and he now knelt before her.

"Don't say that!"He cried, his voice growing louder than he had wanted. She looked at him in surprise as the tears she'd kept back began to pour down her cheeks.

"I love-"

"No you don't! I'm to old for you! You need to fall in love with someone you're own age!"How much it killed him to say that to her he had to.She deserves she much than him.

"Kakashi it's alittle too late."She forced a sad smile through her tears,as she reached up, needing to touch im. But his hand swiftly grabbed her wrist."Please, please can't you just this once not analysis this, don't try to find a reason why it is what it is. Don't think about Naruto or Sasuke, or Tsunde or Iruka would say. Don't think about age or rank or even me. Please just look into your heart. If your heart could speak what would it say. Tell me you don't feel something, if you don't then I'll leave this tent forever."She whispered.

Kakashi had to use all his strenght not to grab her and passionatly kiss the women with all the love he felt within his heart and was unable to express in words. The way her beautiful face, even in the dark, lit up the tent everytime she looks at him. She really did love him, it wasn't a crush.An she isn't a lttle girl anymore, Sakura's a grown women. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible for him to say 'I love you, Sakura'.

Kakashi let her wrist slip threw his fingers."Sakura."He whispered.

Sakura's hands shook as the tears began to fall from her sad green eyes onto her lap. Slowly she took his silence as a no and stood apon her shaky legs.

"Ok."She whispered as she unzipped the tent and ran off.

Kakashi's heart hurt as he hated himself for not being able to be straight with her. He was a coward, not worth her feelings. No even if he would be a no Kakashi decied that she needed to know.He peapt of bed and scrammbled out of the tent after her retreating back.

"Sakura!"He called out and saw her back stiffen but her brisk walk didn't stop.

"Leave me alone, you bastard."She snapped but knew that she shouldn't leave the campsite, it would indanger the mission. And with a grunt of anger she turned and speed towards her tent. Kakashi's body appeared infront of her and caused her to stop.

"Sakura, please just listen to me.."His hands reached out to grab her shoulder but she roughly slapped then away with surprising speed. Kakashi immediatly withdrew them, noting that that wasn't the best idea.

"So now you want to talk! Now that I have nothing more to say, Excellent timing as always."She snapped and stepped around him.

"What's going on out here?"Sasuke's tried voice interuppted the conversation and Sakura turned to see him standing outside his tent.

'Why's Kakashi talking with Sakura in the middle of the night without a shirt.?"Naruto asked as he also stood outside his tent.

"Go back to bed."Kakashi ordered with a tone meaning that he wasn't joking and he expected them the listen. The two quickly nodded and stepped back inside thier tents.Kakashi turned his attebtion back to Sakura who had retreated back into her tent. Not willing to give up he unzipped the tent and grabbed Sakura's wrist before she could climb into her bed.

"Neither of us is going to bed untill we talk about this."Kakashi replyed.Sakura turned her head away hidding her eyes from his view.

"Explain what's left to discuss, sensei."She whispered."I love you, you don't love me. ."Her voice cracked as she held back tears.

"I never said that."He whispered. Sakura looked at him in surprise and this time Kakashi held he gaze. His free hand roughly ripped the head band from his eye to see her with both. Then his hand turned to his mask. Sakura swallowed and he ripped it down reveling his face for the first time. Sakura lost her breath as she stared up at the handsome face above her.She suddenly looked down.

"Why are you doing this? To torment me? Letting me see something that I could never have."She whispered.

"I'm an idiot. An asshole personified. I've hurt you so much just because I am afriad."She looked up at him surprise.He looked down at her witheyes that seemed to pierce her soul and sent messages to her brain that kept saying that he loved her."Sakura I love you more than anything in this world and I almost lost it because I feared what other would think.I don't what you to waste your life on someone like me.Someone not worth the dirt beneath your feet."He whisperd.

"Kakashi... you're worth so much more than you think you are."She smiled and gently leaned up to place a comforting kiss on his now bare lips.Kakashi pulled her into his body and fell backwards onto the mat allowing her to land on his chest.

End chapter.


	8. The betrayl

Kakashi came to sudden pause on the thick tree branch and as did the rest of the team in turn. They crutched into a low position on the surface and awaited Kakashi's explaination.Only the sound of distant birds calling to one another could be heard in the thick forest which neared the border where Leaf and Sand had made a previous agreement never to cross unwelcomed.

It was low, yes, but he was still able to sence distant chakra not belonging to Leaf shinobi.They weren't far off either and Kakashi's sharigan picked up atleast a combined number of ten minimum.Tsunde had been correct, Sand had begun to into Leaf country unannouced. But why? They had agreed to follow the rules as did Leaf when the two countries signed the treaty. Why would they need to invade the land?

Kakashi glanced to his right at a masked Genma who, like the others, awaited silently for the next course of action needed to be taken.Kakashi survayed the surroundings, and began to quickly analysis the possible obtions there were.Attack directly.Create a three corner battle. The basic act first ask questions later. Or be passive. Await for Sand to make the first move, if they choose to fight or to just retreat back into thier country.Kakashi was sure that they were able to sence thier chakra as he was able to sence them, Leaf presence threaten them to proceed back, yet they didn't. That was when Kakashi knew the course of action which had to be taken.

Silently he gave the signal to send Two Anbu members to circle around the left and to keep their Chakra extremly low. The element from now on was crutial. He then turned to his left and directed two others to circle around the right.. Which left one other Anbe next to himself. Giving the go signal, everone took off to thier respective location in blur of speed.

Kakashi and the anbu memeber moved swiftly threw the thick jungle silently and with little effort. So so they thought untill a well aimed punch was hammered into the right cheek of the Anbu. His body went soaring into a nearby tree trunk but was able to regain control and landed gracfully on the surface, his feet sticking to the wood with chakra. He looked up, the side of his mask slightly cracked from the attack.

Kakashi stopped on the trunk as another attack was directed at him. He saw his attacker from the corner of his eye and gracfully dodged the kunai that buzzed past his left ear. Followed by the enemy who held onto the weapon. They must have senced us coming.Kakashi thought as he reached out and tightly grabbed the wrist of the passing shinobi and swiftly hammered a mightly kick into the gut.Not even blinking as blood spit from the younge mans face all over his.His sharigen immeditaly picked up a seal being performed from behind him and the pupples were sent spinning as he gathered the imformation. Kakashi quickly released his captured enemy and back flipped from the branch as a huge fire ball flew past.He nose dived fast head first towards the ground before twisting his body seconds before impast and landed in a crutch on the forest floor. Turning his gaze upwards he found nothing but leaves. Suddenly he swiftly dodged another huge fire ball but gasped as a kunai piered his forhead in complete terror before his body puffed into a log on the dirt floor.

Kakashi hid well behind a large trunk, using his chakra to allow him to remain on the steep surface. He had been well aware of the figure behind him and quickly performed Kawarimi no Justsu to replace his boby with a log giving the real Kakashi enough time to hide even before the clone had hit the floor. His attention was drawn to the Anbu member who was now inganged in a hand to hand combat with a blond shinobi from sand.He knew that there had to be more around, he couldn't have been the only one.

Kakashi turned onto all fours on the tree and rapidly began to climb the tree to the highest branch. Once perched there, he stood up in order to obtain a must better view of his surroundings.

Suddenly he barely dodged a roundhouse kick aimed at his head by purposely falling backwards and transferring some chakra to his feet. He ran around the branch in a blink of an eye and sent a well aimed kick straight into the spine of his attacker. Hearinga gasp escape the mans lips as he was sent flying face first into the tree.

"I'm sure that you are a civilized Shinobi, so what do you say we put this messy confertation behind us and you and your friends return to Sand.?"Kakashi smiled.

"Eat shit, copy ninja!"He snapped and pushed himself forward thrusting his palm towards Kakashi's neck, Kakashi ducked though then rolled to the left missing a kick aimed at the top of his head. He performed a seris of seals in a blink of an eye.

"Konashibari no jutus."He spoke and before the man could do anything he felt his body become frozen in place, and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't move.Kakashi withdrew his blade from it's holster and without a second thought he swiftly sliced the blade threw the man's waist.

Suddenly Kakashi felt a tremendous pain run threw his body and his legs gave out from under him. He colapsed to his knees on the branch as the katana slipped from his grasp and plunged down to the ground. He felt warm liquid begin to fill within his vest. He glanced down to see that his normally white vest had turned red, soaked with red.His blood. But how, he didn't even see the man holding a knife or even attack him.Nore did he feel any sort of pain untill now but he saw the kunai stabbed within his chest none the less.

He grunted in pain and struggled to his feet, shutting his sharigen in an attempt to shut off the pain that rain through it from lack of use over the last two years.He had to find his team, there is no time to rest. He thought stubbornly

He leaped off the branch onto another one untill he reached his teammate who had taken care of his opponiant.

"Lutianate you're injured"He spoke.

"I'm fine.Let's find the others."Kakashi replyed and swiftly yanked the weapon from his flesh hidding the pain he felt, well from his teammate.He turned and leapt away, followed closely by the man.

Once Kakashi had found the others, they had already come into contact with eachother. One was badly injured like Kakashi and three were missing.Kakashi felt the hard edge of his mask irriateing his neck and with a grunt of pain ripped it from the side of his head and carelessly threw it to the side.

"Mission Complete?"He inquired.The others nodded simutaniously."Any casualties?"he spoke in a low tone. They once again nodded simutaniously but this time slower and deeply saddened. Kakashi hung his head in a silent tribute to his fallen teammates, as did everyone else.After a moment Genma looked up and removed the dog mask which allowed his long brown hair to fall freely over his ears.

"You're injured Lutienate."He replyed. Kakashi didn't even bother to meet his friends gaze before he shrugged off the hand he extended to help him.

"So I've been told."He whispered and shifted his body from the crowd not likeing the closness the group had become. It made his feel trapped somewhat.

"We've captured four Sand for questioning. We await your command."Spoke a young red head from in the middle of the group.

"Understood."He replyed and turned to walk over to where he saw the four shinobi's sat tied up to the huge tree truck, also senceing that their chakra was almost running on empty.Genma and the others had made sure to beat them to an inch from death.

Kneeling down infront of the prisioners, he roughly yanked the gag off one the shinobis mouth.

"Alright listen up."Kakashi ordered. His face purposly absent of any pain that he was feeling behind a normal laid but expression. Even though he he didn't appear angry in any way, his voice held hatrid towards the ones whose hands had killed his comrades, his friends."Just level with me. You do that and I'll let you go."He ingnored the obvious abjection from behind him"Why is Sand entering Konoha?"

"Fuck you!"Kakashi swiftly struck him in the nose with the ball of his hand, the man grunted as he felt the nose break adn begin to bleed heavily.

"Once again. Why are you here?"Kakashi replyed. This time the man remained silent as only deep laboured breathing escaped his lip, now drenched with blood.Kakashi threatened to strick him once more, but he quickly spoke up.

"I don't know alright?"He cried". We were just supposed to cross the border into Leaf that's it I swear!"

Something was suspitious. Why would the sand send Shinobi into leaf borders for the soul purpose of fighting the resisents that was sent?Unless...

"Who gave you the orders? Was it directly from Tokya?"Kakashi inquired.The man nodded his head. The orders did come from the Hokage of Sand. But why would he suddenly go against the treaty?

"What's that mean?"Genma asked. Kakashi quickly performed a Jutsu and all four prisoners instantly fell into a deep sleep. Placing a hand on his wound for support, he rose to his feet.

"This was just a distraction for the real objective of sand."He replyed.

"What.."

"Of course, with the Anbu gone, Konoha's main defense. Sand spies would be able to penatrate the cities walls for information with little to no effort on thier part."An Anbu spoke up.

"But, wait. Why would Sand need spies in the first place?I thought we signed a peace treay with them over 15 years ago."Another contined.

"Somebody's not playing by the rules."Genma snorted and crossed his arms across his chest."That's why you asked the man if he got his orders directly from Tokya, isn't it? To be absolutly positive that Tokya has betrayed Leaf and Tsunde, which he has."Kakashi gave a simple nod.

"Perhaps the reason behind Tokya's sudden change of heart lies with another counrty?"

"Perhapes. But we are no good in our present situation. We will return to Konoha where Tsunde will be reported this news a.s.a.p."Kakashi replyed as he began to sway slightly as he felt his chakra begin to drain. Damn, he thought, the wound must run depper into his flesh than he had first concluded.Still he manged to keep on his feet.

"Are we just going to leave them here, lutienate?"Genma asked. Kakashi shock his head.

"No,"He replyed."Hokage could have good use for them yet. We will take them with us-"Kakashi felt his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his control over his body disappear and he fell limp on the forest floor.

"Kakashi!"Genma rushed to his side finding his friend unconsious, to his relif."He's run out of chakra, that's all.I will carry him to the nearest medical tent, each of you pick up a Sand. Move out!"


	9. Unexpected problems

Sakura rose from her seat at the small kitchen table. Freshly picked flowers were neatly resting within the odd shaped vase on the centre, Sakura had picked them from the garden that morning. It gave the plain white kitchen some colour, as they had not yet found the time to paint the room, with the baby, and Kakashi's mission.She set the dirty dinner plate into the soapy water which she had perviously prepared. She felt the warmth of the heated water touch her slender fingers as a result and inwardly sighed in comfort. Perhaps she would take a hot bubble bath later.

It has been almost a whole month ago that Kakashi left for the mission that she didn't even know the objective to. He had failed to fill her in with the details before he left. But even though he wasn't there standing behind her wrapping his strong arms around her waist as he usualy did while she washed dishs, he had still failed to leave Sakura's mind for even a split second. When she was awake, she thought of him. Where was he at that moment, was he alright?Was he injured?And at night she dreamt of him. Wondering if he dreamt of her as well.

The baby was kicking a lot lately. And she had no doubt in her mind that the reason lay in Kakashi's soon return.She had visited Tsunde for her weekly checkup and the results came back with good news. She was in absolute perfect health. Everything was normal, and in two months the baby was schelduled to arrive, even though she knew that the first child was always never born on the right day.How she longed that Kakashi was here to experience this with her.But he was doing absolutly everything in his ability to get back to her and to his child.

At that moment, the front doorbell suddenly rang. Successfully snapping her from her thoughts. Sakura ganced over at the door when she heard the series of rushed knocks. Sakura quickly dried her hands on the orange towel that hung over the stove as she walked towards the door.

"Who is it?"She called through the wood as her hand went to the knob and turned it, opening the door.A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as ahe squealed in happyness."Naruto!"She leapted into his open arms. And the two old friends shared a long deprived hug.His blond hair, now longer then before fell over her pink locks in a contrast of colours. He wrapped his hands around her back as he rested his tired head on her shoulder. He had grown and was now at least a full head taller then her but still no match for Kakashi's raining height which had always surpassed everyone."I'm so happy to see you."She whispered.

"Dido."He whispered in return. Just the sweet sound of nice now deep voice made her smile.He was still the same boy she knew so very long ago no matter how much he changed physically or how he had successfully becomea Jounin. Kakashi and Iruka had both nominated him with no doubt that he would pass."Ok, Sakura, I don't think you know your own strenght."He grunted in a soft chuckle.She pulled back.

"Sorry, but It's so great you're finally home."She smiled sweetly.

"Happy to be home."His eyes curved into a genuine happy expersion.

"I trust the mission had no complications."

"Easy as pie. Anything happen when I was gone?"Naruto asked.

"Let's talk inside, you look tired."She grabbed his arm and lead him into the house.Naruto smiled, she could alweays notice his emotions no problem, he even knew that the women knew more about him then he did.He dropped his backpack at the door and followed Sakura into the small living room.

"So, where's the old man?"Naruto laughed as he sank gratefully to the comfortable couch. Giving his sore feet a rest.

"Well, he's gone at the moment."She began."He left for a mission little under a month ago."Naruto raised an eyedrow and opened his mouth to respond. nut she contined."Hopefully he'll be back very soon."She smiled. Naruto nodded.

"And how are you?Are you doing ok.?

"Acculy I've got to use the bathroom for the the fourth time this miniute., excuse me for a sec."Sakura walked past him towards the restroom.

Naruo bent forward in the couch, looking down he studied his very rough fingers. The hands of a shinobi. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep but seeing Sakura once agin after all this time made him fell like he was able to stay up all night just to talk with her. Like they did in the olden days.He forced his sore feet to pushed off the couch and walk over to the wall where several pictures hung in nice silver picturs frames. Sakura was always so neat. Unlike Kakashi, who practically live in a cities dump.His gaze focused on one which caputers a day of training when team seven still exsisted. Kakashi, his exposed eye curved up in smile, had a younge Sakura resting on his shoulders. And Himself and Sasuke were arguing the way the always used to. How everythings changed since then. Kakashi and Sakura married, starting a family. Naruto , a Jounin, and dating Hinita for over two months. And Sasuke...Well no one has seen Sasuke since...that day.The memory of The look in Sasuke's eyes as he walked away from his friend and just left.

An ear pitching scream suddenly broke the silence. Naruot's gaze whipped towards the direction of the sound. Sakura.

"Sakura!"He cried in panic and sprinted down the hall effortless leaping over the couch which stood in his way. His shoulder broke the door open with easily.Naruto's gaze shifted to the floor and onto Sakura's small body hunched over on her knees just below his feet.Crys of pain echoed throguht the small bathroom.He downed to his knees quickly to place a comforting hand on her back.

"Sakura, what is it!"He cried.

"Naruto, something's wrong with the baby...help me!"She yelled and fell into his chest.


	10. Introducing the enemy

Genma tossed the tent flap aside with his shoulder as he walked inside. The medical tenet had only two long stretchers side by side, both sheets were stained red from previous wounded shinobi's. The dim light that hung over head creaked slightly as the gently wind blew through the opening.

"Anyone home?"Genma called.

"I was able to walk, you know."Kakashi's low whisper barely made a sound.

"Get over yourself."Genma snorted and laid his friend on the nearest bed, alittle harder than intended as a grunt of pain escaped Kakashi's lips as a result.

"Thanks."He mumbled as his hand rested over the deep wound that had been inflicked into his stomache.

Kakashi looked up and saw a younge women approch the bed where he lay, at first blurry then his eyes come to ajust as she neared. He looked up threw his eyelids which were half shut as he struggled to keep awake, he saw a women at least 25 years old. She had short vibrant red hair and pale green eyes. Wow, she looked a lot like Sakura. The hair was darker and shorter and the eye's were lighter, but over all she could very easyily pass for his wife. And it reminded him of how much he missed her and sent back the constant thoughts of was she ok? How long has it been, really?At least month since he last saw her.He missed seeing the way her pink haas she slept in her arms. He missed the warmth of her body which everynight was pressed into his as they slept. But most of all he missed the way her soft lips against his could make time itself stop.He always did wonder if she really knew the effect the she made on him.

"Well hello there Lutienate. How are you feeling?"She smiled sweetly at him, even though he saw her eyes were deepy troubled and very tired.

"Like I've been stabbed."He replyed, allowing the woman to chuckle for a second."Actualy, I've been worse."

"I can't see how how."She picked up a kunai from a nearby medical table and skillfully cut threw Kakashi's vest and t-shirt without so much as touching the skin that lay underneath, or even making him move."My name's Mako by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mako."Genma spoke up. She glanced over at him as he flurtatiously winked at her.Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Can't we go anywhere without you trying to get laid?"He mumbled.

"Sorry can't help it, old buddy. When I see something I go for it. It's the way I've always been."He smiled at Mako once again. She smiled and turned back to the wound. Focusing her chakra into the palms of her hands and immediatly a blue ora appeared around her hands. She calmly placed them over the wound and shut her eyes in concentration.Kakashi did the same.

Suddenly she gasped, and the healing ora left her hands. Genma and Kakashi looked up to seen a kunai sticking from the flesh over her heart. Her green eyes went completely blank and she fell over.

Genma swore and grabbed his kunai from the pouch on his waist, and skillfully blocked the army of Shuriken that were sent attacking him.Kakashi's only option to dodging the weapons was to roll off the bed to the floor.He landed to the hard floor with a painfull thud, and a silenced cry of pain that threatened to escape.His arms strained to push his body up, after he managed to with great struggle, Kakashi sat with his back to the stretcher, leaning heavily on the surface.

"Genma?"He called and with great effort leaned forward to check the pulse of the nurses body which lay motionless infront of him. He sighed when his bloody fingers felt nothing but a cold surface.She was dead.

"I don't believe it.."Kakashi heard his surprised response.

"What is it?"He grunted

"You have to see this, Lutienate" Genma whispered.Kakashi gathered his chakra and pushed himself to his feet. Struggling to remain there as a severe light headedness hit him. He staggered towards Genma and fell over to lean heavily on the medical trunk next to him. He too gasped when he saw what Genma had first discovered.

There on the floor, Genma had severly knocked out a shinobi, but what shocked the two was the fact that the man was not of Sand country.

"Stone?"Kakashi whispered in disbelf. Suddenly another wave of shuirken flew threw the already shredded tent. Genma once again began to block the weapons with miminal ease, but Kakashi immediatly spotted a major flaw to Genma's defense. He looked up to see a figure desending from the opening at the top of the tent.

Kakashi swiftly leapt and pushed Genma aside roughly and without grace to block the shinobi's knife with his forarm. The blade stopped mere inchs from Kakashi's left eye. Without a second to spare, Kakashi grabbed the wrist on his forarm and used the momentum to toss the figure to the ground at his feet. Wincing as the movement stun the deep wound that had been inflicked previously, but completely ignoring it as the focus'enemy' was burned into his head and his whole being began consentrated on the battle.He twisted the arm, threatening to snap it like a twig if the shinobi tried anything.

"Alright,. I need answers. Why are stone and sand after Konoha?"Kakashi replyed ina purely serious tone even though he was in tremendous pain.

"He won't tell you anything."Kakashi's gaze sharply turned suddenly to the voice that entered the tent. There he saw a tall younge man, no older than Naruto, with short spiked whit hair. Extremely unrealistic to the obvious younge man that didn't appear a day over 26. But the evil stare and cocky grin on his face proved him not to be a normal Shinobi, for Kakashi later saw Genma unconscience on the tent floor. He turned his gaze back and noticed that the man too wore a head band over his left eye."I've conveniatly removed his tongue to prevent such slips of words."Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he swiftly knocked his oppoinate unconcious with a blow to the neck.

Not wanting to show any weakness, Kakashi remained totatly calm and appeared completely able to take his enemy on.

"But I see you haven't yet removed your own."He relpyed as he took the man's kunai from his limp fingers.

"You entend to engage battle with a severe wound such as the one embeded into your stomache, Hatate Kakashi?You and I both comrehend that in your present cirumstances, pulling off a win would be totatly out of the Question."

"Cocky aren't we, Stone?"Kakashi replyed.

"The name's Koji, actually. And it would be wise of you to not underestimate me. Also, be not alarmed if my name becomes very well known to yourself and your wife.."Koji grinned. Kakashi's eye's narrowed dangerously at the mention of Sakura escaping the enemies lips.

"And it would be wise of you to not discuss my wife while the battle is strictly between you and I. Leave her name out of this."He hissed, his voice dangerously low and possibly very well spliting out the very posion that it held.

"But I'm afraid, Sakura is far more involed within this war then you have expected."Koji replyed as he began to walk towards Kakashi who grabbed the kunai in his palm harder and leapt off to the side not wanting to involve the unconious shinobi in the battle. Landing on the medical bed, he watched as Koji knelt beside the man.

"Useless."He whispered.and with a swift motion, brought his kunai down into the man's head. Kakashi gasped in surprise and terror. Koji looked up to meet Kakashi's."If one cannot win, then one does not deserve to live. Don't you agree Kakashi?"When Kakashi didn't respond, Koji once again rose to his feet. At which time Kakashi gribbed his kunai, ready for battle."I unfortunatly must be going at this time. I will be sure to be seeing you soon, you can count on that. Oh, and one last thing. Say hello to Sakura for me, I'm sure she will be most happy to hear my name.Bye."Koji disappeared.

Kakashi's mind began to rapidly progress koji's words immiatly after he could no longer sence the strange mans chakra. What had he meant by Sakura was more involved in this war than he thought? Sakura had absolutly nothing to do with this war, but he did know one thing. Sand and Stone are no longer allies of Leaf.

Kakashi moved quickly to Genma's fallen form, he inhaled a deep breathe and with a mightly tug threw Genma over his shoulder. Grunting as an emence pain shot thre his abdoman.


	11. The welcoming

Sakura's breath deepened as her body and mind began to awaken from her dream state. Warm. For a moment she felt her arms and legs unwilling to stir from the comfortable spot where they lay, and she easily allowed their request.Soon her hearing began to become aware, and she heard a strange beeping sound, close enough to be right beside her head. The constant repeative sound began to disturb any chance of her going back to sleep stubbornly squeezed her eyes shut as a low whimper escaped her chapped lips.

"Kakashi..."She mummbled as her green eyes slowly fluttered open. Her strange surroundings were blurry for awhile as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Soon, hjer eyes come into focus and she inwardly was surprised not to see the blue cieling which she and Kakashi had decided on for thier bedroom, but just a plan white one that she would expect to see at the medical ward where she worked.

Confused at the sight she turned her head to the side lazily and laid eyes out the small window to see the orange sky signaling the awakening sun to finally decide to rise up and pleasure the sky with it's beautiful brightness, which she loved. But wait.Her bedroom didn't have a window on that wall...

"Kakashi?"She asked a little louder,as the confusion turned to panic. She needed Kakashi. if she saw his face or felt his touch, this feeling would be gone.Sakura heard the door beside her head open and briskly turned her head in hope that he had heard her call and had come. But only saw the face of Tsunde standing in the doorway. Well, it wan't who she hoped for, but it was still a great feeling to see a familiour place.

"Tsunde?"She whispered,as her voice cracked from loss of water. She watched as the Hokage moved to the bottom of her bed and picked up a container of liquid. Water, Sakura guessed. And handed a cup to Sakura, telling her to drink it.She took the cup gratefully and drank every drop sighing as the cool liquid made the parched feeling in her mouth disappear immediatly. After she was done Tsunde took the cup from her and sat in a small chair bedside the bed.

Sakura's eyes fell onto the clear tube that was stuck into her hand and ran down to the large machine beside her.

"Where am I.?"She whispered.

"The hospital, Naruto brought you in last night."She replyed.

"The hospital...why am I here?"She asked "Is something wrong, Did something happen?"She struggled to sit up but a difiant hand immediatly pushed her back down.

"Don't move, last night you experienced what's know as Early Contractions. Which states that you began to have contrations in order to deliver, but as you are well aware of, it is fair to early for that. So the nurses were able to stop them.But you're not out of the woods yet, to much stress can very easily start them up again so I order you to bedrest."Sakura swallowed nervously and placed a hand over her stomache.

"Where's Kakashi? Have you heard anything from him yet?"She asked. Tsunde detected the worry held in her voice, but sadly could do nothing to set her mind at ease.

"Nothing reported yet but you know Kakashi. Stubborn to the bitter end, he'll be back shortly but you should consentrate on getting better."She smiled. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Alright."She whispered.

Suddenly she and Tsunde turned to see Naruto standing in the small dorrway. His chest rising up and deep frantically trying to catch his breathe. Sakura knew that he was worried and that the run over could never tire him like he was.She saw the fear in his eyes immediatly disappear when he laid eyes on her and that she was ok.

"Sakura."He replyed and made his way around to the other side of her bed, reaching out to take her hand in his.

"I'm alright, Naruto. Nothing to worry about."She smiled and squeezed his hand to assure him of the truth that was held in her voice. He sighed in apparent relife and sank to the chair below."Thank you so much for being here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."She whispered.

"Sakura,"Naruto sighed and hung his head with a smirk."I thought that you'd figure it out by now."He lifted his head to once again meet her eyes."I'd do anything for you. I love you."He smiled and gently rubbed the surface of her hand with his thumb.

"I love you too, Naruto."She smiled. Tsunde coughed to catch the two's attentio, with success, she took that time to rise to her feet.

"Well, I suppose that my presence is unneeded now that you two have beeen reunited. So I can think of a pile of paper work which needs my attention. Good morning."She replyed and turned to leave.

"Bye."Sakura replyed as her figure disapeared down the hallway.

"So Kakashi doesn't know about this I guess?"Naruto spoke up. Sakura shook her head.

"No but I'm fine now, there's no need to distract him with pointless news as this will surely do.And he'll be back soon, I just know it. After all...he did make a promise to me."

* * *

Kakashi gently set an unconscience Genma down up against a nearby tree and immediatly fell to his kness as they buckled beneath his weight. His chest struggled to rise up and down to regain his breathe that he had lose but found that even breathing was agony. What little breathe escaped his body was rasp as if flem was stuck in the walls of his lungs but knew that it was infact his own blood.His shaky hand went to the wound in his stomache. He decided to wrap the wound up while he was taking a rest. He struggled to undo his vest and shrugged it off his shoulders wincing in pain.Why on earth did he put another vest on he'd never know. The blood stained vest fell to the floor behind him to better show the wound, but his grey shirt still was able to hid the true nature of his injury. He slowly and carefully pulled the material over his head and frantically stiffled the cry of pain that threatened to escape his mouth into a low whimper. After regaining control of his pain he gazed down at the wound. Fresh and dried blood covered and stained his enitre lower abdomen.He reached back into his pouch and pulled out some materical tape. He inhaled deeply getting as much air as he could and began to wrap the tape around his waist several times, tight untill the pain softened alittle. Almost immediatly the red began to stain threw the surface but Kakashi was gratfull that it held.

* * *

Kakashi's spirts soared as his strained and very tired eyes looked apon the large gates of the place which he'd called home for his entire life.He felt his body immediatly tense up and hurt more, if possble, just to know how close he was to her. Grunting in pain as he suddenly tripped over a rock which come into contact with his dragging feet. His weak body, almost completely drained of what little chakra he had saved for bad situations, easily fell over and he landed painfully in the dirt. His face grinding against the pebbles below, untill he came to a stop. Genma's body rolled of his back beside him. Kakashi felt like he had completly teared wide open his wound and felt like almost crying in pain, but didn't. He tasted blood that fell from his deep cut in his forhead into his lips. 

"Lutienate!"He heard a call and the stomping of feet as they approached him. The guards had thankfully spotted them, Kakashi grunted and pushed his weak body onto all fours, his limps visably shaking at the action.Shrugging off the hand which had come to asist him.

"Help, Genma"He grunted in response and shakily rose to his feet, and was surprisingly able to remain there even though his tired legs felt like they were going to buckle any moment.

"Yes Lutienate."He replyed and both guards turned to the body of Genma.

* * *

Sakura's eyes whipped open in surprise, as she pushed herself up onto her elbows in the small hospital bed. The room was empty, Naruto must have left for the night. 

Her eyes suddenly shifted to the window. It can't be...She thought.No it is! It's weak but she could still sence it. Kakashi's chakra. He's back!

Sakura pushed herself out of the bed as fast as she could and stripped the hospital gown from her body.She rushed over to the closet and frantically ripped her clothes from the hanger. She slipped the t-shirt she'd gotten from Kakashi's dresser over his head and pulled up the tight shorts. Not even bothering to put of shoes she crept to the doorway and carefully pulled the door open. She peaked outside, seeking fro any nurses. After the coast was clear, she slipped threw the opening and silently shut the door behind her.

He heart rapidly beat within her chest and she quickly and swiftly moved down the long hallway.

She ran out of the hospital intomthe darkness outside., immediatly feeling the blistering cold wind blow agasint her skin and bare feet.. She shivered but completly ignored it and took off to the left.

Sakura's eyes darted frantically around her in search for the man that she longed for for an agonizing month. But with no success.A sudden clash of thunder startled her ans she turned her gaze upward, pausing in her spot. She felt the cold rain suddenly pour down.In a second, she was drenched completly from head to toe. Sakura began to cry out of frustation, but her tears went completly unnoticed threw the rain.

She truned her head down to the long pathway and gasped.

Kakashi weakly looked forward, struggleing to hold his head up threw the pain he now felt in his enitre body.His vision was badly blurred but he could barely make out a figure standing not too far away. His heart began to beat faster as he immediatly knew who it was. His sore feet were forced to move closer.

Sakura was now balling her eyes out as she watched him struggling to walk towards her. He looked terrible, his hair flat against his sore eyes, narrow in pain and baggly from loss of sleep and exhaustion. His shoulder hunched as if he was too tired to lift them, and his hand on his stomache for some reason.

"Kakashi"She cried.

"Sakura, what are.. you..."He struggled to speak his voice rasp. But he was cut off when his body finally gave out and he fell forward to the stone floor.

"KAKASHI!"She screamed and ran over to him." Oh, God, Kakashi!"She cried and carefull knelt beside him and rolled him over onto his back. His head effortless rolled to the side as he lacked ther streigth to move it. He just looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Sakura, you're can't be out hewre."He whispered.She ignored the objection and looked down at the deep wound on his chest and began to cry harder ,her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Kakashi's eyes began to slowly close as he desperatly wanted to sleep. But he felt her hand roughly slap him across the face and he looked up to see her glaring down at him.

"Dont' you dare go to sleep!You hear me!"She ordered"Now get up!"She slipped her arm under his neck and lifted him up she that he laid his head on her chest.

"Don't Sakura, you.."

"I won't let you stay here in the rain!You'll die!"She cried and pulled him to his knees His body leining heavily on her even though he didn't want to just incase he hurt her.She grabbed him and struggled to pull him to his feet.

"I can't .."He whispered pathedicly but she didn't stop.

"GET UP!"She screamed in frustration and finally got him to his feet, slipping his arm around her shoulder for support.


	12. Healing Hands

Kakashi hissed in pain as the cloth soaked with warm water was pressed against his wound. His eyes squeezed shut weakly in an attempt to bare the pain but thankfully it had subbsided a little after he was able to lay down finally.He felt the materail gently whip across the bare skin around the entry repeativly, that didn't hurt as much.

Sakura swallowd and wasted away the dried and fresh blood that has stained his normally soft skin, gently as not to hurt him anymore than he hurt before. Ever since they had managed to get home, slowly but surely,uncomforable silence had fell over the two.She didn't know what to say to him. Her heart felt so much that it inabled her to speak even the simplist of words.Sakura had decided to heal him herself due to the fact that she was supposed to still be in the hospital.And the last thing she wanted to do was to make him worry on top of everything else. Besides, Kakashi had alwasy hated hospitals.He would never let her take him there except on the most important circumstances, which in his mind didn't happen every often. Certainally not now.

"Does this hurt?"She whispered as she contined to clear the blood. Kakashi swallowed and paused for a moment before answering her. Thinking of the best reply in the short time which he was silent.

"I'd tell you the truth, but it would make you cry."His whisper was rasp and dry.Sakura looked up at him when she heard his reply.Swallowing, her eyes began to water at the thought of him in pain.Kakashi saw her eyes tear up and sighed."I thought I said no crying."He struggled to reach up and touch her face to whip the tear that had roolod down her soft cheek.It was heavon being able to touch her again.Sakura turned her head down towards the floor as she began to sob."Sakura, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry.It hurts me more than this wound ever could."He chuckled then grunted as pain shot threw him body.

"Kakashi!"She cried when she heard his grunt, turning her attention back towards his tired features. He smiled reassureing her that he was ok.

Sakura whipped the tears from her eyes and moved to the floor in the knelling position beside Kakashi's woren out body which lay on the couch.Her hands hovered above his wound and she focused chakra to her hands. They began to glow blue and she palced them softly over his wound.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt the cooling sensation run threw his flesh knowing that the medical jutus she was performing was healing the opening of his periced skin.He could also feel his own Chakra level rise as he regained some strenght.

He hands turned back to normal and moved up to brush a stray hair that fell over his sharigen. His fingers felt the moist sweat the lay on the surface on his forhead.

"I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea."She whispered.

"I think I don't actually."He whispered."How have you been, are you ok?"He reached up and slipped his hand around her wrist.Sakura nodded, but an immediant sinking feeling

filled her stomache at the thought of lieing to him. But she was better now, the docters had stopped the contractions. So they had nothing to worry about.

"Yes, we're ok. But he or she has really missed you ever since you left. Kicking like crazy."She smiled and squeezed him hand. Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to cause you mother any trouble."He whispered.Sakura looked down at her swollen stomache affectionatly

"It's no trouble. I love knowing that a person is growing inside of me. One that you and I have made."She whispered and glanced his weel defined body over."I can't heal your wound entirly. I 'll try again in a little while."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest."Kakahi replyed.

"Are you thirsty? I'll get you some water."Sakura pushed herself to her feet with slight trouble and made her way towards the kitchen.

She opened the small cuboard above the sink and reached for the first cup she saw.Shutting the door afterwards, she palced the cup under the tap and turned on the water. The liquid shot from the tab and filled the cup in a matter of seconds.

She turned around and almost collided with Kakashi's chest who had suddenly appeared behind her. She gasped in surprise as he stood as close as possible to her body.

"Kakashi, you shouldn't.."She stopped mid sentence as his hand reached up,touching her chin and leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss without a moment of explanation. Sakura melted immediatly at the lovely sensation of kissing him once again after such a long time of not being able to.She felt his hand slip from her chin to the nape of her neck and shivers ran down her body as a result.Then she felt his lips move from hers and down to her neck. She instinctivly closed her eyes and lifted her head to allow his actions to contine.

"Kakashi..."she whispered. and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling the wetness on her bare back. A mixture of sweat his body had produced as a result of the long journey back to Konaha and the cold rain that had poured on both of them. Come to think of it, her clothes were still quites soaked as was her hair.

"Kakashi, your wound-"

"Doesn't matter."He interuppted taking a moment from his actions to speak then once agin forced his chapped lips to her soft ones. He felt the grown of acceptence frombehind her throat and chuckled softly.

Sakura pulled apart from him suddenyl and slipped her hands around his, allowing his fingers to entertwin with his. She then guilded them to the hem of her soaken shirt. Kakashi, realizing what her motives were, slipped the shirt up, slowly above her head. Sakura shivered as the chill in the air felt like ice against her damp skin. Noticing this, Kakashi stepped closet and pressed his body into hers, in an attempt to warm her. He pulled one hand free from hers and slowly brushed her damp pink hair around her ears.His eyes locked with hers as she looked up at him lovingly. Bathing in the warmth breathe that he exhaled down against her face.

Sakura reached up and gently pressed her thumb against his sharigen eye lid. Kakashi watched her silently as chakra was transfered into his eye creating a comforting cooling sensation and reliving him of the pain he felt. She knew him ass too well. She moved her hand to the back of his head and brang him down to clash her lips to his in a jester which had ling since been well overdue.


	13. Cry of frustration

He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and felt truly at peace.His body pressed closly to hers, her warmth giving him warmth and vis-versa.His arms wrapped firmly around her upper body and locked in place to prevent any attempt to escape, even if he knew she wanted to be there. With him, as they were.

She listened to his soft breathing and felt the warm air blow gently on her skin.She felt his very gentle arms around her and hers grasping his adn the other resting over his thigh as her head rested on his broad chest.A smile constantly on her face without her realization. She didn't want to ever disturb this moment but the overwhelling feeling to speak his name consumed her.

"Kakashi-"

"No"He whispered."No talking... don't say anything."He ordered.Sakura nodded softly and happily snuggled closer into his body and he wanted her to.Enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over the room and neither having any objection to it. A distant chirping of a small bird echoed peacefully throughout the window and the scent of fallen rain tickled Sakura's nose.Kakashi was finally no longer in pain like he was last night. As soon as the wound had come, it was gone. Sakuras' medical skills had probably saved his life by healing him. She always had a nack for saving him... in one way or another.

"Honey, I have to go to the bathroom."Sakura whispered in disappointment. Kakashi graoned and relutantly realesed her from his embrace.He watched as she sat up and placed her bare feet on the warm carpet below. She pushed herself to her feet, not bothering to put any clothes over her naked body, she walked towards the bathroom. Kakashi remained there where he lay untill he heard the bathroom door shut. Then he too pushed himself up sitting straight in the bed. The soft sheets disturbed and slipped from his chest to fold at his waist, allowing his defined chest to be seen in the large mirror that stood opposite the bed.His ungloved fingered ran through his tangled hair, hating the feeling of the greasyness that remained on his grey hair from lack of showerAmazing that Sakura hadn't said anything.She must have felt it last night at her tendency to run her hands threw his hair, yet she didn't care what it felt like or how unclean it was.She really didn't mind.With a slight grin he slipped his legs over the side of the bed and too set his bare feet on the carpet.Immediatly felling the refreshing cool breeze blow freely against his body. He pushed himself up and walked towards the large dresser stationed opposite to the bed in the far corner.Pulling open the top drawer he picked up a new pair of boxer,slipping them over his body.His eyes fell onto the mirror across from the bed and saw his reflection. He reall didn't look like a mess. Then he saw the reflection to the wound.Amazing what medical jutus can do it look as if were months old.

Kakashi slipped his housecoat over his shoulders as he decided to cook the two of them breakfast. He crept from the room silently and moved down the stair case pausing momentarily to reajust a picture frame that must've been knocked last night.

His bare feet shuffled across the chilled title floor in the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights due to the fact the enough light was beening emited threw the windows.He grabbed the coffie pot and turned on the tap. Filling the container to the rim he stuck it back on the heat.He thened opened the small fridge and pulled some eggs from the cartion set on the shelve on the door. Cracking them over the frying fan he watched them sizzle underneath the heat of the stove.

Sakura flipped her pink behind her , grasping all but the bangs into her hand she tied it into a tight pony tail on top of her head, allowing her soft bangs to fall over her face.She gently shut her eyes as her nose smelt Kakashi's scent all over he hair and smiled. She smelt like him.Opening her eyes again she studied herself int he mirror.Noticing small red marks all over he body, many stationed all around her neck but also creating a trail down her chest and onto her stomache.Reaching up to softly touch the red mark she smiled again.Kakashi's marks.

Pulling a large t-shirt she found on the towel rack over her head she allowed the light material to fall feely over her body, successfully hiding her large stomache underneath the baggy shirt.

Gasping, her hands wrapped around her swollen stomache as a sharp pain ran threw her body.She fell over the sink as her legs gave out from under her but stopped her desent with her hand that reached out to grab the rim.The contents on the surface rattled as her weight shook the sink and some rolled off to the floor.Rolling to stop beside her feet.She breahted in deep gasps of air as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to compose herself and somehow thinking that she could stop what was happening again.

"No.."She moaned"Not again.."She whimpered.

Kakashi looked up fromflipping the eggs when he heard the front door bell ring severeal times very close together. Followed by a series of frantic knocked. He raised his eyebrows in confusion but decide that woho ever in was, was in a hurry.Kakashi shut the stove off and proceeded over to the door. Tieing up the housecost around his waist as he walked. His hand reached of the knob and he opened it to see Naruto. His face red and his breathing deep and frantic, his hand raised in mid air to knock again.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be having this much energy, Naruto.?"Kakashi sighed as he leined up against the door frame.

"Kakashi?"Naruto blinked."Well, that expains a lot."He replyed dropping his hand down to his side.

"Expains what?"Kakashi asked in his normal very laid back tone and expression.

"Nevermind."He shook his head."Where's Sakura?"He asked briskly.

"Upstairs.. why?You want to speak with her or something?"Kakashi yawned..

"Is she alright!"Naruto cried. Kakashi leined back when his ex-student leined forward right into his face.He raised an eybrow in confusion and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"He inquired as Naruto leined back and turned his gaze away, which Kakashi found strange.

"She didn't tell you?"He whispered.What the hell in going on?Kakashi thought.

"Tell me what?"He asked his patience running thin.

Sakura stiffled the cry of pain that threatened to escape her lips into a loud whimper as she hunched over the sink.Tears of frustration ran down her face and fell into the sink.Why was this happening to her?Was the question running through her mind as she was hit with a serge of lightheadedness and before she knew it, he body had crumpled to the floor with a thud.


	14. The hospital room

Koji crossed his bold yet defined arms over his chest as he stood calmly on the tall tree branch that over looked the large gates to the city of Konoha.The gentle breeeze the blew through the air also blew his unique white hair around carelessly, as it did to his clothes.The blank tank top he wore didn't move as much as his long pants because the thin material stuck to his skin very easyily allowing his abs to be defined.The stone headband that held the counrty's logo bent so it covered his right eye allowing only his visible eye to see the surrounding.

"Koji"He heard a voice behind him but did not flinch from his stand or make any clue that he had heard the visitor.

"What is it?"He replyed finally.

"Your orders are to what to do next have been requested. What is it that you wish of the shinobi?"Koji merly smirked smuggly at the question, as if what the man had said was amusing in a way."Do you wish to attack now, my Lord.?"

"Shut up Hitaki.Stop asking me so many questions, you're getting on my nerves."Koji replyed, shutting his eye in the process."You must learn to have patience, brillance takes time my friend."

"...Sir."The older man with long braided red hair from behind him replyed.His head turned down to studty the branch he perched on.

"I want to be alone to think, go away."Koji ordered. Without a moment of hesitation, Hitaki disappeared. Atfter his presence could no longer be felt, Koji's head lifted up against the breeze and the wind blew at his hair, removing it from his face.'Not much longer my love."He smirked his gaze once again returning down to the Konoha gates.

Sakura's hands gently stroked her swollen stomache threw the fairly thick and rough material of the white house cost that covered her body and fell just belowher knees. She stood calmly infront of the large glass window, looking out to the orange sunlight peer threw the large trees, but yet her gaze ufocused as thought clouded her mind.

There she was, inside the exact same small hospital room that she had been placed in the previous night. But she knew that this time something was different.Something making her feel nervous about once again standing in this small , plain room.The thing, that person was Kakashi, who she could sence just outside the door. He had struggled through a very serious injury and pure exahustion to get home to her and she didn't even have the courage to tell her husband, the one who she loved about anything else in this world, that she was having trouble with the pregnancy. He must be so angry with her silence in a matter as important as this.Sakura knew that he had every right to be.She realized that she was nothing but a hipacrite.Kakashi had held his mission from her because he didn't what to hurt her.And now here she was, repeating his actions that she yelled at him for a month ago.

Her heart sank into her stomache as she heard the crack of the door opening behind her, knowing full well that it was him.She could feel his presence as she always could.Swollowing the large lump in her throat, she inhaled a mental breathe and slowly glanced over her shoulder as her body turned around.True enough there, in the room doorway was a visably drained Kakashi.From messy hair, to unmasked face , to baggy old t-shirt that drapped over his shoulder , he looked like he's been through hell its' self to stand before her now.She was hit by a huge amount of guilt, much more than she could ever imagine as she watched his breathing.Greatly ashamed from not telling him of the condition his own child was in,that her gaze turned sharply away from his.

"Kakashi.."She whispered cracked as tears formed behind her eyes."I'm so sorry for not.."Her words caught in her throst as she heard the rustling of his pants and looked up to see his briskly walking over to her around the bed.She swolled nervously as her mind ran through everything she wanted to say to him but went completely blank as he literaly fell to his knees as her feet.His strong arms frantically reached out to her and wrapped around her. His face clashing with the stomache she carried, he held onto her as if she was his lifeline to this world.She gasped softly and grabbed hold of his shoulders before she fell over.Breathing heavily in shock more than anything else, below her hands she felt his once proud, strong shoulders tremble violately. She immediatly knew that he was crying.He was crying infront of her for the very first time in the many many years which she's known him. When he was he sensei, when she told him she loved him even st thier wedding he's never cried before.

"Kakashi."She whispered as the tears that had been threatening to fall did just that.Her hands gripping stronger into his shoulders .

"You're alright."She heard his very low whimper.Smiling saddly as she chukled through her sobbs letting her tears drip onto his matted hair.

"Sakura,you little Baka!"Looking up she saw Naruto had appeared in the room through her blurry visiom.His arms crossed tightly over his chest as he glared at her, genunily pissed at her as she studied his eyes.

"What the Hell were you thinking!"Tsunde cried as she too entered the room behind Naruto to stand beside him.Sakura's eyes narrowed in saddeness as her one hand let the warmth of Kakashi's shoulder to gently whip the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you.But...I had to help him."She looked down when she felt Kakashi's grip around her waist lossen s he released her and had fallen back onto his ass, burying his face into his hands as he brang his knees up to his chest. Finding no over course of action to take but to fall and process the infromation.Sakura sighed"Kakashi, please don't blame yourself for what happened.Tsunde says that this condition has been with me since the beginning. She says that my tiny body has trouble carrying a heavy child.It has nothing to do with you. Don't blame yourself."She whispered steppign closer to his retreated body and ran a hand though his tangled hair.

"How can I not."He replyed, his voice holding frustration."It was my fault that you were outside last night in the freezing rain.I should have never come to you first I should have just gone to the fucking hospital, I've caused this."Kakashi cried.

"Kakashi, there's something you should know... This has happened before."Sakura whispered as Kakashi's eyes shot open. He briskly stood up off the floor so once again he towered over her in height.She looked up into his worried eyes which demanded an answer.

"You mean you were in the hospital fighting for my baby while I was..."

"Yes, but Kakashi you must understand that this isn't an uncomman condition for women with bodies as small as Sakura's. And i assure you that as long as Sakura remains in bed than we'll have nothing to worry about untill delivory."Tsunade spoke up.Kakashi glanced over his shoulder for a second than swiflty lifted Sakura off her face, ingorning the gasp of protect that escaped her lips, he carried her bridle stlye over the bed where her placed her gently down.

"Sakura, you do as Hokage said and stay put.That's an order."Kakashi replyed strictly.Sakura did what she thought would be the best reply and simply nodded in defeat.

"Ok."she said."I'll do whatever you ask of me Kakashi."She smiled slightly at him, secretly asking for his forgivness even if her mouth couldn't ask it it's self.Kakashi grinned and tiredly sank to the chair beside the bed with a heavy sigh.His hands went up to trun through his hair but the tangles wouldn't permit it.

"Kakashi."He looked up at Tsunde when she called his name."May I have a word. Outside."Tsunde requested. He nodded in agreement and pushed himself up once again from the comfortable chair which probably wouldn't be so comfortable if he didn't deseratle just want to sit.Leaning down to gently kiss Sakura on her forehead before he followed the Hokage outside. He paused to quietly shut the door behind him, before following Tsunde a few paces away from the Sakura's room to unsure a sence of privacy.

"Yes, Tsunde."Kakashi asked.

"I've been informed of the current situation with sand and stone from Genma.But some things are missing from the story due tohis obvious uncounscienceness."She replyed.Kakashi had forgotten to inform Tsunde a..s.a.p after returning home from the mission.But didn't have time to see her, he was planning on going today but...

"His name was Koji.The man who knocked out Genma."His low tone was clue to the dislike of this Koji shinobi.

" Koji, you say.I've heard rumours over the past couple of weeks that stone had inherited a new Hokage., but they're just that, rumours.Did he tell you anything about why Sand and stone have chosen now of all times to betrey us?"Tsunde asked.Kakashi shock his head slightly, shutting his Sharigen as the bright light began to sting his eyes.

"No, not outright.But... it definatly involves Sakura somehow."He replyed.

"Sakura?"Tsunde frowned in thought.How would Sakura be involve with this?

"He didn't say how, but he said that Sakura would be happy to hear his name."

"Alright.Ask her if she knows him, later on..Let her get some happiness into her mind.She deserves some after everything that's happened."Tsunde relyed.

"Yes" Said Kakashi."But you mentioned Genma eariler on, is he alright?"Kakashi suddenly remembered that he had left his friend with the guards last night.

"I sure am."Came a voice from behind him, Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see his friend walking up to him.He had his normal jounin uniform on and a head wrap that covered to top of his head."Of course no thanks to you."He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on! Don't be mad at me, Genma my buddy!"Kakashi smiled and grabbed Genma in a head lock. Not to rough, but just enough to add to Genma's anger."You turned out ok anyway.!"Kakashi eyes curved up in a smile, which had been void from his face for such a long time, as he gave him a nookie.

"Hey, YO! None of that!"Genma cried and yanked himself from Kakashi's grasp. Fixing his hair that had been messed up."Even though my head is messed up I can still make this bandage look like it's the lastest fashion statement."

"Sure you can!"Kakashi gave Genn the back but Genma growled and leapt on top of Kakashi's shoulders, his patience gone .He began to repeatedly smack his'friend' over the head making sure to hit skin and hot just the hair.Kakashi laughed, his low tone echoing down the hallway, as he played along and quickly smacked Genma off the wall.

"It really desturbs me that you two are teachers."Tsunde sighed and sweetdropped at the sight she watched.

"Well hello rival Kakashi."Kakashi froze mid battle with Genma, as his eye began to twitch.Quickly grabbing Genma from his shoulders, he wrapped his arm around his neck and glared dangerously at him.

"You told Gai?"He hissed.Genma sweetdropped nervously..

"Sorry, but when a guy that annoying gets that close, I had to talk."He whispered.Kakashi sighed heavily and with a roll of his eyes released Genma from his death grib.He turned around to face the man who he really didn't want to deal with at that moment.Not in the lease surprise to see the rather creepy man wearing the same disturbingly tight green uniform he always wore.Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, why are you here, and what can I do to change that.?"He replyed.Gai simply cocked his head to the sigh and put on a very fake and sarcastic smile.

"For your infromation, I'm here to see how Sakura is doing."Gai replyed.

"I'm quite curtain the she doesn't even know you exsit."Kakashi titled his head and placed a thoughtfull finger on his chin."Nope she never mentions you."Gai suddenly fell over anime style.Only his leg, green from his uniform was vible in the air where it twitched in shock.But as soon as he fell, Gai returned to his feet, pointing an angry finger at Kakashi.

"Nice try Rival Kakashi but I've long since become aquantiant to miss Sakura!"He cried.Kakashi calmly swatted his finger away from his face, Gai merily watched as his hand swung to the side but quickly turned to glare at Kakashi when he felt a hand place on his shoulder.

"Hey look at it this way.My door is always open so feel free to leave."Kakashi smiled knowing full well that that would pissed his off greatly.GAi, as expected,truned bright red as a vain popped on his forhead.His fist suddenly swung at Kakashi's head but missed contact as his rival happily ducked then calmly strolled away from the fuming man.

"I find it strange that everytime I want to have a serious discussion, it always feels like my efforts as wasted on childern."Tsunde rubbed her sore temples with a heavily sigh.

Sakura pushed herself up against the bed head board ad the impatience and resylessnes had already begun to take effect.Knowing that the orders she recieved to remain in bed for a month will be quite a challenge to someone that loved the outdoors and being able to take peacefull walks anytime she pleased.

"I called Ino, She'll be here soon."Naruto spoke up as he playfully leapt onto the bottom of the bed. Sakura sighed at the thought of having to deal with Ino on top of everything else. Her strong personallity collided with Sakura's even though they've been best friends since childhood.

"Thaanks."Sakura smiled at Naruto's thoughtfullness."But shouldn't you be at home with Hinita?I'm sure she's missed you and I feel terrible that I'm the only thing keeping you two apart."

"She understands.Besides, I've spent as much time with her as both our schedules will allow.She's a jounin now and those kids she's teaching are a handle I've heard."

"Well they always are.We were of course."Sakura smiled as the memories of the training filled her mind after all this time. Those were the good days.Always so fun with Naruto's energy, even though she's never told him that. And Kakashi's laid back additude. Nothing's changed really, even though everything's different.

"I'm thinking of asking Hinita to marry me."Naruto replyed.Sakura looked at him in surprise then squealed in excitement.

"That's great!Congratulations !"She cried embraceing him tightly.

"Oh, well she I haven't asked her yet!"Naruto gasped.

"She'll say yes."She replyed as they pulled apart.

"You think so?"Naruto whispered, his voice held nerviousness and she could practially hear the butterflies in his stomache.Or was that a hunger rummble.?

"Definatly."Sakura replyed with total confidence.Naruto smiled."And then we can take our childern to the park together!"Naruto fell off the bed with a painfully thud.

"Alright Sakura. Kakashi. I'll drop by in the morning."Tsunde replyed as she rose to her feet.The younge women smiled as she walked out the door.Well, that was everyine. All of her many guests have left, leaving Kakashi and herself to some alone time. Finally. Even if it was in a hospital.Sakura felt drained, and looked over to see Kakashi yawn wide beofre slouching in the chair beside the bed. He must be exhausted as well.

"Kakashi, you should go home.You look exhausted.I'm going to be here in the morning you know."Sakura replyed, looking at his tired form in empthy.He's been up since 10 that morning after what had to be a terrible journy home. She never wanted him to suffer because of her.

"Goo dtry."He replyed and looked over at her when he heard her soft chuckle.A smile appeared on his maskless face as he was filled with happiness just watching her smile."I'm not tired."He rested his hands behind his head.

"Like hell you aren't.You're exhausted just admit it.Look, please just go home, get a good nights sleep, then if you want come back tommorow."She reasoned.

"No"He simply replyed.Sakura hung her head and let out a sigh of withdrawl.Finally deciding to give up the fight, once Kakashi deicded on something his stubborness wouldn't allow him to change his mind.

"Fine, but you have no one else to blame but yourself if you have a sore neck tommorow."She replyed. Kakashi smiled.

"It's a risk I'm very willing to take. Besides, I'm sleeping with you tonight."His voice turning suductive in a slit second as he rose to his feet and bent over to capture her lips ina kiss.

"Oh, ya. I forgot."She smiled and shifted to the side, allowing him to lay on top of the covers beside her.She lay her head on the pillow and allowed his strong arms to embrace her once again.

They remained silent for a moment, both just listening to the soft whisling o fthe wind as it entered the room through the window. Then Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura.."She felt the warmth of his breathe against her skin.

"Hm?"

"... Waht does the name, Koji mean to you.?"Kakashi asked, his voice low and very serious.Sakura never liked it when his voice went dark, it frightened her. So she took his question seriously, event hough she didn't really know what he was talking about.

"Nothing, I've never heard of that name before.Why?"She looked up into his eyes which were for some reason avoiding hers. She found this strange, he always aviods her eyes when something was troubling him.

"Nevermind, it's nothing."She felt his arms tighten around her.

Koji perched on the tall branch that hovered above the hospital roof. Darkness covered his features and provide him with a effective deguise.

"This is it.When you find Sakura, be carefull.She may be a rose, but she's got throns. Handle her with the upmost care, or I'll kill anymore who doesn't.Be sure of that.Anyone else you may come up against.It's of no concern of mine what you do with them."He replyed.

"Yes sir."They replyed in unison.


	15. To save another

For some unknown reason, Kakashi found himself awake within some late hour that night, laying wide awake in the bed.But he had long since learnt to trust his instincts throughout all these many many years that he's been a ninja. Glancing down at the pink haireds women wrapped in his arms for a moment, then he carefully slipped away and stood beside the bed.This strange feeling, what is it? Walking quickly over to the small window, he bent forward over the ridge to look calmly outside the glass window.Not really knowing what he was looking for, he found nothing out of the ordinary.The glow of the streetlights below lite up the walkway and the trees that surrounded the hospital, as did a few house lights here and there, but this feeling remained still.

"Kakashi.."He straighten up and turned out when he heard the soft voice and wated as Sakura stirred slightly on the hospital bed."What's wro-"Kakashi gasped as an army of shuiken were sent flying into the room threw the window. His feet moved swiftly without a moment of hesitation, even before his brain come to terms of what was happening, and literatly flew towards Sakura who had a look of complete confussion on her face than quickly morphed into fear.His arms grabbed her and pulled her body close to his, then he swiftly rolled off the bed, taking the women with him.The two landed on the floor with a thub but without a second to spare he covered her body beneath his, his hands blocking her head from any stray attacks. He heard her scream in fear under him untill the noise of shattering glass and whistling of metal suddenly stopped, and the room was left with a eeriy quiet.All that could be heard was the heay breathing that escaped their lips.After a moment Kakashi pushed himself up slightly to look down at her.

"Are you alright?"He whispered Sakura nodded."Did I hurt you?"She shock her head.

Suddenly Kakashi's body was roughly ripped off Sakuras and sent thrown into the far wall.His back cracked the drywall at impact but he landed on one knee appearing completely uneffected.His gaze turned up into the eyes of..

"Koji."Kakashi hissed.The younge man simply grinned.

"I'm flattered that you remember my name."He smiled. Sakura pushed herself up against the wall and stared at the strange younge man who stood with his back to her.Koji? This was the person that Kakashi had asked her about yesterday.? But who is he?"But unfortunatly for you, I will be taking my Love with me this night and forever." He glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, who immediatly retreated slightly under the man's peircing gaze.Kakashi took this oppuntunity to attack and kicked his leg out at the distracted man's feet. But surprisingly, he swiftly split his feet apart and trapped Kakashi's foot between his, Kakashi used his arm as a kickstand and lunged his other foot at the man's stoache but a pair of gloved hands blocked the attack easily.Kakashi placed a hand to his mouth and with an unexpected move..

"Goukakyou no Jutus!"Kakashi cried and a large ball of fire hit Koji's face causing him to back up, releasing the feet that he had captured in order to dodge the Jutus.Kakashi leapt to his feet and grabbed Koji by the collar and roughly slammed him up against the wall, once again making a dent in the wall.

"I've told you before, leave Sakura out of this."Kakashi warned, his voice low and serious.

"Ah but, I've told you that Sakura is the main reason that I'm here."Koji placed that cocky smiled on his face once again.

Sakura had had enough at this point, and took this time to speak up knowing that whoever the hell this guy was, he was after her for some reason. And she wanted to know why.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"She pushed herself up to her bare feet. Suddenly feeling extremly naked only wearing a thin hospital gown that barely went above her knees. Knoji stopped his struggle against Kakashi's hold and glance over his shoulder to look her over.And for the first time noticed that her stomache was very visably pregnant with child.His heart began to beat faster within his chest st the sight.

"So you're carrying his bastard child?"Koji replyed but was immediatly struck hard in the face by Kakashi's knuckles. His body absored the impact by whipping his head to the side. After he recoverd, Koji glanced over at him.Kakashi glared furiously st him with a pure anger that had never been seen before. Koji licked that blood from his lips.

"How dare you!"Sakura screamed and began to briskly walk over in full intention of she too stricking him. Thinking that with Tsunde's strength she could very easily fuck him up.

"Stay back Sakura!"Kakashi's order made her freeze."Let me handle this."He replyed, never turning his peicing gaze from Kojis.Sakura, with reluctance, did as he had told her to and backed up to once again touch the wall. Her hands wrapping protectivly around her stomache strocking the baby as it kicked lightly inside of her.

"What the hell do you want with my wife!"Kakashi demanded, the death grib he held to Koji's collar turned his knuckles whiter and felt as if his fingers nails were practically ripping threw the faberic to dig into his own palm.

At that instant, Koji had somehow spun Kakashi so his back was now against the wall, and his own grib holding onto Kakashi's collar, ripping it up around his neck so that his well defined abdoman showed, as well as the new scar.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking just because you are married, that the relationship you have with me love is based on her wishes.!"Koji's eyes flashed dangers into Kakashi.Who the hell is this guy?

"You're insane!"Kakashi snapped and suddenly threw both thier bodies from the shattered window. Both gripping eachothers collars they fell from the high room to the grass floor at the foot of the hospital.Landing with a thub, the two men briskly broke the hold on eachother and rolled to a safe distance apart.Kakashi's eye , which he normaly kept closed, now opened to reveal his best weapon , the Sharigen.The red eye pierced the darkness but suddenly an expression of terror and surprise apeared on his face.For he looked straight into the gaze of The sharigen as well. Koji smirked at Kakashi's expression.

"It's not possible."Kakashi whispered in disbelief."There's no way."His gaze was rendered motionless, refusing to leave the peirceing gaze of the red eye that stared back at him. There was no way this man could posses such a rare gift as the Sharigen. All the Uchiha clan has been killed by Itachi, the only two survivors are him and Sasuke. But neither would never allow such a possetion to escape thier grasps.

"There is a way actually, if your father posses the eye as a gift from a member of the Uchiha Clan gave to him, then in turn passed down to me. So you see, we both posses the Sharigen.Both equal is strength."Koji smiled.

Kakashi gritted his teech with frustration. This new problem made his weapon completly useless against this enemy. But he did have a major advantage. His age gave him experience over this much youngerShinobi, Kakashi was well in tuned with all of his limits and strength.The only way to win was to use that.

Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke suddenly, Koji didn't move. He instead remained motionless, using all his sences to pick up the presence of Kakashi and with success.He swiftly ducked beofre Kakashi leg made contact with the side of his head. But unexpecting another attack so close to the first one, he was caught with a diredt kick into the back on his head.Koji's body rolled painfully untill he came to a stop. Grunting, he pushed himself to kneel on one knee.He looked up to see Kakashi merly standing a few feet away, calmly staring over at him, the light wind blowing against his grey hair. Koji tried to think of why Kakashi didn't proceed with the attack, he instead just stood there.The man was trying to imtimadate him, showing him that Kakashi's speed far surpassed his with Taijutus.

Koji snarled and cracked his neck that had been disrupted with the strong blow to the back of his head.'Damn it' He thought 'He's fast'

"The words you have spoken have sealed your fate, Koji."Kakashi replyed glaring over at the man."May God have mercy on you"Kakashi's feet leapt forward in a split second as he ran full out towards Koji."Because I WILL NOT!"He cried and clenched his hands into fists.

* * *

Genma burst threw the door causing it to swing open suddenly and slam into the wall beside it.His eyes quickly scanned the room, finding a shattered window, a dented wall with cracks that shot up to the ceiling above, and a pretty messed up bed, torn to peices by what had to be a sworm of knives.He then saw Sakura standing at the window.

"Sakura? What happened?"He moved quickly to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him when she failed to answer.When she did he immediatly saw her eyes pained with worry and red from the tears that threatened to fall from her green eyes.

"Genma!"She cried when she finally came to realize who her visitor was."It's kakashi !"Genma's ears perked up at the mention of his friends name.

"What about him?"He asked.Sakura merly jestered out the window.Genma slightly confused at what was going on, did as she told him just in time to see Kakashi flying backwards as if he'd been hit by something... or someone. Then he saw Kakashi flip to his feet, able to block an attack from an unfamilier shinobi with strange white hair.

Genma's head began to throb painfully at the sight of him for some reason.Grunting as a wave of hurt ran through his head, reaching up in an attempt to stop it.But as soon as it had come it was gone, and he once again looked apon the strange man but this time Genma had become fully aware of who he was.

"That's the guy who knocked me out."Genma whispered almost to himself, unaware that Sakura indeed heard it."Get away from the window."He ordered.Sakura swallowed and moved back to the bed, knowing to trust Genma's decisions as Kakashi had told her to on more than one occation.He always used to say the Genma may not look it, but he knew what he was doing.

Genma briskly turned his attention from Sakura back to the window just in time to grab an enemy hand, using the momentum to throw the shinobi behind him into the wall with tremendous force.Altough the term through the wall would be more appropriate. For the shinobi went clear threw into the emtpy hospital room next door leaving yet another hole in the drywall.

"Oh yeah!"Genma cracked his neck and his knuckles in excitment, spitting out his toothpick from his lips to the side.Sakura moved from the bed and retreated to the wall knowing that a battle was soon to be.Hating the fact that she was unable to fight her own battle due to the fact that Tsunade said not to do any training or things of that sort."I've been looking for a little payback for the number on my head."He ripped the bandage from his head and tossed it to his feet."Conviente that it's one of bastard that caught me on my off day."Genma watched the man walking calmly threw the hole back into the room, at which time Genma smirked and pointed a defiante finger at him."Your ass is mine" He replyed and entered his fighting stance.

* * *

Koji struck Kakashi's forarm as he blocked, then swiflty crutched down to swing his heel in an attempt to trip him.Kakashi leapt off the ground as Kji's heel swung by without making any contact, then brang his own heel up then slammed it down towards Koji's head. But missed when the man swiflty rolled off to the side then leapt back to a safe distance in odrer to regain control and think of a stratigy.

"You can never understand the love me and Sakura share. So stop pretending you know her half as well as you think you do."Koji replyed.

"Something is messed up in you're head if you truly think that Sakura even knows who you are."Kakashi retorted.

"You've posioned her mind over these years so she has no choice but to speak your name over mine!"Koji quickly performed a seris of seals but with his eye, Kakashi easliy mimicked his actions.

"Katan Ryouka no Jutus!"They both shouted as a beam of fire and shot towards the opposite shinobi.Meeting eachother in the centre, the beams clashed together withan explosion of bright light then disappeared after cancelling eachother out.

"It's no point in using the Sharigen.You know mine will match yours in every move."Kakashi replyed.Koji smirked.

"Then I suppose a new weapon is in order."Koji replyed."Don't you agree.?"His gaze raised up to pierce into Kakashi's, who's eyes narrowed trying to figure out what Koji's next move would be. But they widened when he saw Koji reach behind him to grasp the handle of what had to be a sword.He saw a sparkle of interest in Koji's eyes as he pulled the blade from it's shieth and, now grasping it with two hands, he held it out steady infront of him.Kakashi then mentally cursed when he noticed the nature of the sword.A Katana.

* * *

Genma ducked as a punch aimed at his head missed and made contact with the wall beside him.At which time, he rose up and began to repeatedly punch the man in the gut rapidly untill he leapt up and caught him with an uppercut.The man's head fell back as he stumbled away.

Sakura suddenly ran fro the door before Genma could stop her and briskly made her way down the hallway.Ignoring the curious stares from the nursea as she past and colliding with one of them as she pushed open the hospital door.Then Sakura turned and ran aside the wall to the corner where Kakashi and that man were fighting.Turning around it she watched as Kakashi leapt aside, furiously dodging the Katana's blade that swung left and right in an attempt to pierce Kakashi's flesh.She took a couple of steps forward and watched in worry.Kakashi was unarmed against a Katana, the signal most gangerous sword known to Shinobi.Although he was making an excellent attempt to dodge the actions, twisting his body in amazing ways missing each blade, it will only be a matter of time before that sharp edge would make contact then...She had to get him a weapon, frantically she searched around her but found nothing.Gasping she looked up to see Kakashi had fallen to the floor at Koji's feet, grabbing the unjury on his arm.

"Kakashi!"She screamed suddenly and ran towards him.

Both Kakashi and Koji immediatly looked over when they her her call, seeing her moving towards them.'Damn it' Kakashi cursed.

"Sakura get away!"Kakashi cried out but it failed to stop her.She knelt beside him, grasping his hand.

Koji looked at the two befor ehim with surprise and jealiousy but lowerer his Katana backing away slightly, not wanting to accidentally hurt her instead of him.

Kakashi's hand left his wound and he gently pushed her back, moving to stand as a barrior between her and Koji.

"Stay behind me."Kakashi order quietly but gasped as Koji's blade sliced his cheek, creating a cut that went from his ear to his nose.Crossing his sharigen scar that he'd gotten previously.He felt Sakura's grib on his t-shirt tighten considerably.And felt her head rested against his back.

"Don't hate me for this."He heard her whisper and felt felt her head leave his back.

"Sakura?"He asked looking behind to see her rise and slowing move around him at which time he reached out to grasp her gown stopping her.

"You're here for me right.?Then take me " Her voice holding no shakyness, only confidence.

"Sakura!"Kakashi's cried his eyes widening in terror as his grip on her gown tighened.

"Just don't hurt Kakashi and I'll go with you."Sakura whispered.

"No!"Kakashi cried."Don't even think about it!"He ordered.

"Deal" Koji replyed.Sakura shut her eys and slowing reached for his hand.Turning around, she gazed down at him with saddness.Kakashi frantically shock his head but she removed his hand from her gown, despite his death grip.

"It's alright Kakashi.I'll protect you."She whispered with a tearful smile."I love you."She whispered.

"Sak-."Kakashi was cut off when he fell unconcious to the floor.She gasped as she saw Koji standing above him.

"No! You promised he wouldn't get hurt!"She cried but Koji's arms tightly embraced her, although she truggled furiously, in the end, he was too strong.

"Come my love, allow me to take you home."His low whisper sent shivers down her spine.


	16. Filling in the Blanks

Ok, here's chapter.. what is it?.. chapter16? Anywho.. for all those readers who aren't quite sure who Koji is or what he has to do with Sakura, THIS IS THE CHAPTER TO READ.! I tried to fill in the blanks for y'all.Hope you likey!

Koji paused from his desent down the large staircase to study his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall beside his head.A slight smile crept on his face as the edges of his lips curved on his soft features suddenly after hearing an angry cry echo through the hall and down the staircase where he stood.Immediatly he knew that it had come from the room where he had stationed Sakura and it was indeed her cry that played with so many fowel words.

"My, my Sakura.Don't you have a mouth on you."Koji whispered."A beautiful mouth as it is sharp."He grinned to him self.

"Koji what do you think you're doing.?"Came a stern voice from infront of him.Removing his gaze from the mirror he turned to gaze down at a younge women standing at the bottom of the staircase.Her long purple hair tied into two ponytails that fell over her shoulders, leaving her sharp bangs spiking up then falling over her face.She had piercing golden eyes that glared angirly towards him.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?"He smiled calmly shrugging his shoulders in pure innocence.Koji watched as she began up the stairs towards him with large confident strides untill she came to a stop before him.Her face leaning into his, challenging him to once again take her question as a mere joke.

"You know exactly what I mean so you better give me answers.What are you thinking kidnapping a pregnant women.!"She cried.But once again Koji's expression only held amusment at what his sister thought of as serious.

"I did not kidnappe her, Kana.She came here on her own free will." Koji tried to assure her with a friendly touch on her shoulder.Then stepped around her and begun his slow decent down the stairs, his gloved hands slipping into the pockets of his pants.

"Well it curtainly doesn't some like it!"Kana turned to follow him, defiantly not allowing thier conversation to end untill she got every single piece of information.She heard him chuckle in response but failed to stop.

"Sakura is merely confused at this time, as to whom she truly loves and who loves her in return."He replyed.Kana gasped slightly in surprise then swiftly moved to stop his desent by convienatly placing her body infront of him.Finally she was able to look into his eyes, which looked back at her strangely.His red sharigen seeming to pierce deep within her very soul as she always feared it did.Something about that eye that Father had givin to him before his death, just wasn't natural.She knew very little about that strange eye that could amazingly copy any jutus anytime and seem to see into the near future.Just that it wasn't of this family, that it had been givin to her father as a gift from an old friend that rained from a clan called Uchika just before his death.But father had failed to tell her and Koji any more than that.

"What are you saying, Koji?"She whispered.Suddenly fearfull of what his answer would be."That you love that women?"She asked.Her voice shaking alittle bit when she saw him turn his gaze away down to the floor.Once again shutting his eyes from her gaze as he had a habit of doing.

"With the entirty of my heart."He replyed.Kana stared wide eyed at her brother in surprise, that morphed into concern.She reached out an grabbed his shoulders, roughly shaking him in silent attemp to snap his back to reality and back to his sences.As he had surely lost them.

"Koji, do you realize what you're saying?That you're in love with a women you just met a couple hours ago!That's insane it it's possible to feel that way that soon."She shouted.

"You're wrong"He replyed."We're in love. She loves me as I love her, I don't suppose that you would know anything like that,..."His words were immediatly regrated as an expression of pain was masked on her face.Her gaze fell to the floor by her feet as tears clouded her vision.Koji swollowed nervously."Kana.. I'm sorry.I didn't mean it.I know that you loved Ryo very much and I also know that a large part of you died that day along with him."Koji reached up to gently grasp her hand that gripped his shoulder.

"It's alright Koji.But I think you're forgetting something.Sakura's married to Hatake Kakashi.The copy ninja.She's having his baby."Her gaze turned up to met his yet Koji saw no tears that he'd been expecting to see at the mention of Ryo.Instead, her hand left his and crossed over her chest.

"Kakashi."She heard his voice change drastically as a snrt of disguse escaped his lips.He once again calmly stepped around his sister, continueing down the stairs."That bastard has warped Sakura's mind into thinking that he loves her but his past will never allow his cold heart to even comprehend the meaning.And deep down, Sakura knows this."Koji replyed as he reached the bottom of the staircase, turning briefly to gaze over at his sister who stood still on the stairs."And that's why I've brung her here, to clear her mind."Koji flashed her a smile before walking through the large doorway down the hall.

A sudden loud bang echoed throughout the main hallway beside where she stood, followed by a huge cloud of dust that covered the room ceiling to floor withan endless grey.Kana quickly held her arm to her mouth inorder to stop any of that cloud entering her lungs, as her squinted gaze searched the cloud for any clues as to what had caused it but found it immposible.She swiftly leapt upon the railing and pushed herself deep into the merky dust when she heard a loud moan.Searching by feeling only due to the fact her eyes were completly useless, she found a shinobi laying on the floor before her.Knelling down beside the man as the dust began to settle around the room, she found him mouning in pain, gribbing his jaw as it bleed freely threw his fingers covering his skin in red.

"What happened.?"Kana asked.

"My jaw.!"His cry mummbled by the blood captured around his lips and throat"She broke my jaw."Kana blinked as her gaze lifted to the wall where she saw the large hole leading from the room her brother had just left.Her eyes narrowed in impression at the strange women's unhuman strength.

* * *

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she unfocused any chakra that she had called upon inorder to perform the assume strenght Tsunde had taught her back in the days where she served as her apprentice.Feeling highly pround of herself for whatever and certain damage she'd inflicked to the jaw of that shinobi working under Koji. Even the light kick she felt within her large stomache convinced her that the baby shared in her proudness. 

She quickly moved towards the hole inflicked to the wall in an attempt to escape from her prision.Needing to free herself from this crazy man's costody and return back to where Kakashi was at the very least sick with worry.

Suddenly a slender finger appeared infron of her, effectively blocking Sakura from her exit.Stopping before she ran into the women, Sakura proceeded to glare daggers at the purle haired women in front of her, but somehow felt as if her threatening gaze failed to intimidante this women as she remained completey passive.

"You should've do that."She finally spoke up after what had to be a minute of of slience.Sakura's mouth opened to reply but the women continued."At least when the barrior no Jutus is around this room."

"Nice try but if there was a Barrior one I would have senced it and two it wouldn't have let you in just now."Sakura cocked her head to the side , challenging her words with douby. But the women merly stepped aside, once again creating nothing between Sakura and the hole.

"The barrior only applys to your DNA."The women replyed."Anyone else can pass through no problem."Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Only applys to me, does it.?I'm flattered."Sakura smirked."Let's say I do believe you, why are you telling me?"Sakura asked slightly suspisiously.The women calmly leaned her back agaisnt the wall before answering.

"Because I want answers.My name's Kana. Koji's my little brother."Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise, they looked absolutly nothing alike."And my questions concern him actually.Koji's begun to believe with 'the entirty of his heart' as he so put it, that you and him are in love."Kana looked up from her arms which were crossed over her chest when she heard a snort.

"Well your brother's delusional."Sakura retorted, as she sank into the small couch across the room.

"So it isn't true.?"Kana movedowards her, grabbing a wooden chair and setting it down infront of the couch.

"Of course it isn't true.I love my husband besides,I don't even know your brother."Sakura replyed.

"But he seems to know you, at least enough to convince himself that you two have developed a romantic relationship."Kana rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Koji seems to know my husband, Hatake Kakashi.But I don't.."Sakura paused as she saw Kana had froze suddenly.

'Kakashi... that's it.'She thought.'The reason Koji has become delusional towards Sakura, the reason why everything was happening.'

"Kana.?"Sakur's voice sanpped Kana from her thoughts as golden eyes fell upon green ones.

"Revenge."Kana whispered.Sakura sat up straight in her chair, totally confussed as to what the women meant.Sakura was silent, awaiting Kana's continuation or expanition of what is it that she meant, but the younge women made her wait as she herself ran thoughts through her head.Once again Kana's eyes left Sakura's to focus on the floor, then rose to her feet calmly walked away.Sakura watched in suspense as Kana paced the room, beginning to grow immpatiant herself.

"Waht do you mean.?"Sakura asked.

"What does the name...Ryo... mean to you.?"Sakura heard her voice crack when she spoke the name.immediatly figuring that what she spoke of was a touchy subject.

"I don't know anyone by that name."Sakura whispered, noticing how Kana had managed to put a good space between her and Sakura as the sound of breathing remained the only thing to hear in the sudden silence.

"Ryo..was my husband."Kana spoke softly but enough for Sakura to hear."Kojo's brother."

"But I thought-"

"Me and Koji are half siblings.I married into this family when I was married to Ryo.He...was killed in a battle little over two years ago."Sakura's heart felt like it was breaking along with Kana's.It was held in how much pain she spoke in her words.

"I'm sorry to hear that."Sakura replyed.

"As soon as I found out, there were rumors going around on the circumstances in which Ryo was taken from me.One of those rumors was that the copy-ninja was linked to the incident."Sakura gasped at the mention of that name.'No.It couldn't be.'She thought."Later the fact was proven by the surviving memberd of Ryo's squad."

"I'm so sorry."She whispered softly.

"Don't be.I hold no such grudge towards Kakashi.I know every shinobi must do as he must in times of war, even though I miss my husband.I have made my peace.But unfortunatly, Koji has not.He still holds great hatrid within his heart for what's been done.Father's gift, the Sharigen, only served to make his hatrid grow.After he died, Koji truly had no one but me."Kana turned to gaze over at Sakura for a moment."I must speak with my brother."And before Sakura was able to responed she was gone.


	17. For Real

Kakashi could feel his heart thumping so hard in his chest that it felt as if it could burst from him any moment, not from nervousness or fear but from excitment and impatience.The hand that rested on the armchair sweated greatly but yet he gripped onto the material, feeling that if he didn't he might very well float away he was so lightheaded. His top teeth bit down on his bottom lip and he could begin to taste blood.His foot made a thumping sound as he repeatively tapped it on the carpeted floor.His eyes, not covered by the headban he usually wore, lay unfocused on the floor ahead of him.A constant ticking of the clock above echoed throughout the small waiting room inwhich he, well,waited.Void of any other person, Kakashi sat alone in a small chair surround by four tall blank walls.

He suddenly snapped to reality when the sound of the far door opening rang in is well tuned ears.He immediatly rose to his shaky feet as his once unfocused eyes widened in anticipation, completely directed on the small back that exited the far room and entered the waiting room. Pink hair glistened beautifully under the lights built into the ceiling, as it was tied up into a loose ponytail which allowed many stray hairs to fall onto her soft shoulders and back.She wore a spaggettii strap black top that showed her well defined arms and shoulder blades.And the knee length red skirt she wore seemed to wave as she walked.Shutting thedoor behind her, she turned around to finally face him.

His heart stopped when her expression showed nothing.Giving no clue to what the answer that they had come here for may be.A sudden sinking feeling filled him as if his heart had litteraly fell into his stomache at the possibly of a no.But then her face changed drastically, her eyes clouded with tears of joy and a huge smile lite up on her face.Kakashi's breathe came back to him in huge waves and he began to inhale deep intakes to fill his lungs with the air needed due to the fact that his heart had suddenly remembered how to beat once more.Slowly ,as ifhis moving in any way would somehow change her expression back into the blank one she wore earlier or worse, make her cry, he nodded his head questionally.

"Yes!"She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks, as she furiously nodded.Kakashi laughed shorty, almost like a snort, a huge smile appearing on his maskless face as well to perfectly match her own.Feeling his knees, already weak, transform into pure jelly when he stummbled slightly to grab the chair beside him before he fell over completely.Squealing in excitment, she ran towards him, as he opened his arms after caughting his breath.Leaping into them, they tightly embraced her as her slender legs wrapped around his waist.Kakashi laughed as he never thought he was ever capable of,as Sakura hugged onto him as if he was her lifeline.

"We're gonna have a baby, Kakashi."She whispered.Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as relief ran through him, feeling as if the heavy burden of waiting had been instantly removed from his shoulders.No more waiting.They knew the answer to the question both had been dying to know.After the first year of trying with no success he was beginning to worry that thier dream of having a family would remain just that.But now, now all doubt had been lifted and his vision had once again become clear.

"Yeah, we are."Was all that he able to respond when the lose for words hit him like a tone of bricks.

But almost within a blink of an eye, the once white room that surrounded the expecting parents turned pitch black in an instant as the lights completely vanished.Gasping, Kakashi felt Sakura being ripped from his strong arms which embraced her and swiftly dragged away into the infinate darkness.Frantically , he turned around in circles trying to her, but without success.HIs cry out stuck in his throat as any sound no matter how small failed to peice the death silence.

"SAKURA!"Kakahi screamed out, finally finding his voice as his body shot straight up in an abrupt wake from memories.Finding that the surface below him was soft and warm.Suddenly he felt a strong hand stop his movements then a gentler one rest on his sweatly back.

"Just calm down Kakashi.Take deep breathes."His eyes, wide with terror, sharply turned next to him to see Iruka sitting beside his bed in a visitors chair.An expression of worry painted on his face.Kakashi's bare chest rose up and down frantically trying to feed oxygen to his heart that beat madly in this chest, faster then it had ever beat before.His head was spinning as a result giving the feeling of lightheadness.His vision wasn't as clear as he wanted it to be, but even through the fog he managed to see his old friend beside him.His silver hair fell over his Sharigen, effectivly covering it at the absence of his headband and mask, but failed to ease the sharp pain the shot threw the gift from Orbito in waves."It's going to be alright."Iruka's voice, usually soft and comforting, provided nothing but an irriatation at this moment.

"Where's Sakura!"Kakashi cried, remembering the strange dream he had, praying that in was only a dream.He swiftly shifted from the hospital bed so the Iruka's hand slipped from his shoulder, and with surprising ease pushed himself off the bed.It must only be the the Sharigen that was used too much yesterday...Yesterday.His gaze looked up, however, when yet another hand once again stop his attempt to move towards the exit.This time he say Genma gazing at his with strange sadness..Kakashi never say this look on his face before.

"She's gone."He spoke sofly, almost hestitantly as if his words would trigger strange behaviour of Kakashi."Koji took her."Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat, as his mismatched eyes narrowed considerably, remaining unfocused even though he looked right into Genma's eyes.Damn it.Kakashi mentally cursed.How dare Koji, what does he think he's playing at?

Genma shifted nervously as Kakashi's eyes gained life again, knowing that Kakashi was planning to do something stupid."Then you're standing in my way of getting her back."Kakashi replyed calmly, as he made an attempt to move around his friend that stood before him, but Genma's hand stubbornly stopped the movement.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi.But Tsunde gave us strict oders to remain here untill she can sort this out.Also to stop you from doing anything stupid. like charging into Stone singal handed."He replyed.Kakashi chuckled deeply with false amusment, taking Iruka and Genma aback.

"Getting my wife and child back falls under stupid actions, now?"

"You know I love Sakura.She's like a sister to me."Genma replyed.Kakashi calmly shut his eyes, nodding slowly signaling that what he spoke of was true."And I'm totally in agreement to majorly kicking this guys ass, but Tsunde's on the phone with Stone Hokage as we speak.She'll get this whole mess sorted out."

* * *

Tsunde's fist pounded angerily on the wooden desk infront of her, successfully creating a rather big crack ratiating through it.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at!"She cried into the phone she held in her hand.

"Tsunde I assure you that this lastest news about you're student comes as much as a surprise to me as it is to you."She heard the male hokage of stone speak calmly through the other end.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!You're telling me that you so little control over your country to not know when my Pupil is kiddnapped into your borders!"

"I am very willing to provide all my support into this matter and get Miss Sakura home and safe but you're going to have to coroperate with Stone Shinobi."

"Coroperate?It is my understanding that you and you're neighbouring counrty sand has betrayed us, and now you're expecting me to coroperate with the enemy?"Tsunde snorted with a false amusment.

"Betray? What are you talking about?"Tsunde sighed

"Is of no use to deny it now."

"I'm not denying anything Miss Tsunde, me and Sand have always had a treaty with Leaf you know this."

"Don't 'miss Tsunde' me! I want you to find Sakura Hatake and have he returned to Konaha by 3:00 today or I'm going to have every singal Anbu and Jounin hunt YOU down and heads will roll!"Tsunde slammed the phone down, sinking into her large chair with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Sakura entered the large bathroom built into the room, shutting and locking it after her.She looked around, hating the differences that this bathroom had from hers back home.Not seeing the blue and pink toothbrush that she kept in a cup on the sink for herself and Kakashi.Or the flower wallpaper she had convinced Kakashi would be perfect for the bathroom.There was no soft carpit beneath her swollen feet as she was so use to feeling every morning, must most of all she hated that this strange room didn't seem like Kakashi scent.How she missed him.He must be worried sick by now at her absence.

Her gaze shifted down to the new clothes Kana had gave her, that she held in her hand.Grateful to be able to get out the revealing hosiptal gown that she presentally wore, but hesitate to if the clothes of a skinny women would fit over her large stomache.Setting the pants down she held theshirt up to examin it.Surprised to find a, yet pretty...

"Maternity Shirt?"Sakura whispered to herself in shock.Kana did say that she was married, maybe...Sakura shock her head.This kind women was nice enough to give her clothes, she shouldn't mess with her busniess.So she slipped the gown from her body and put on her fresh clothes.Relieved to no longer have that good awful hospital clothes on and instead now wearing proper black pants that fully covered her legs down to her bare feet and loose shirt that fit her condition perfectly.She never had a kiddnapper that gave her fresh clothes, a nice room and plenty of anything else she desired before.She was beginning to think Koji really had a thing for her and it wasn't just revenge for the death of his brother be Kakashi's hands.Even if it might have started out like that.

Her gaze turned to the far door when she heard a knock.She could immediatly sense the presence of Koji and it made her extremly nervous.But just for the hell of it..

"Who is it?"She asked as she stepped outside of the bathroom.

"It's me."She heard his reply as if he knew she could recongize his voice anywhere and she was waiting for his visit.It sickened her that he thought he knew her so well.

"Go away."She replyed coldly and made her way towards the bed.Needing to rest her tired feet from standing way to much.

"But you must be hungry my love.Allow me to feed you."

"Hell no, you're not 'feeding' me!"She cried although she was starving.And in her present condition it wasn't good to go this long without food."I'm not hungry.Besides Kakashi will be coming to get me soon and he'll feed me thanks."She snapped and gratefully sank to the surprisingly comfortable bed which was neatly made with Baby blue sheets that shined in the light of the window.

"Do not be course with me my luv, but I fail to believe that that bastard has the capablity of caring about you that much."Sakura shut her eyes in frustration, trying with all her will power not to kill him.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!"She replyed threw clenched teeth."You're a delusional freak who can't find a girl of thier own so they kiddnape them!"She snapped, gasping in surprise when she heard the door open.Swallowing nervously as he entered the room, she managed to appear calm to him, or atleast hoped she did.He didn't bother shutting the door surely knowing her escape was imposible while the barrior Jutus still stood.Sakura was relieved that Koji stopped his advances before he reached her bed, but confused as to why the man fell into silence, merely staring at her that gave her chills.

"What? Stop staring at me!"She snapped.

"It angers me that you willingly permitted Kakashi's hands, hands the have been permiatly stained with blood, to touch you."Koji growled in anger, Sakura noticed that his hands clenched into tight balls at his sides as he spoke.

"Kakashi's my husband, I love him."

"Only I am permitted to touch you like me, me who you love and loves in return!"Sakura suddenly felt his hands roughly grab her bare shoulders in amazing speed from where he once stood.Sakura gasped as a sharp pain shot threw her stomache, resulting in the pain she felt in her arms to become unimmportant.

Koji noticed her face crunch with pain and immediatly releaed her from his grasp, retreating back in fear that he had injured her.He watched her shoulders hunch over as her hands wrapped around her swollen stomache, crying out as crippling pain shot through her body.

"Sakura I-"Koji was cut off when he was suddenly roughly thrown from where he stood, back untill his body slammed against the already pretty messed up wall.

Kana now stood firm between Koji and Sakura.

"Kana?"

"Keep where you stand, Brother.!"She order, backing towards where Sakura shoke with pain."Sakura, what's wrong?"She asked without removing her sight off the visably shaken Koji who did as she toild and didn't move.

"I'm having contractions..the baby."She spoke threw each deep laboured breathing.She stroked her stomache as the pian ended. for now.

"Koji."She whispered,nervously."Please, you must stop this.Return Sakura back to Konaha."

"I cannot."Koji whispered.

"Damnit Koji, do you realize what you're doing! You're endangering the life of Sakura and her unborn child!But you're endangering yourself.Kakashi will come, you can be sure of that.Tsunde will bring Anbu.!Uou cannot fight off the entire Leaf country Koji!Not even with you're eye.!"Kakna pleaded, Koji hung his head and remianed silent for a short time.

"Then let them come."He whisperd finally and turned to leave.

"Koji!"Kana cried.

"Call a docter Sister."He replyed before he disappeared.


	18. Brothers To The End

Kakashi calused hands, rough with old scars and raw skin, grabbed a hold of the liening of his old worn down black t-shirt which he's had since before he could remember.He didn't have many pairs of personal shirts but what little own were in need of replacement.With a yank, it lifted over his head and messy tangled silver hair, sarelessly tossing the articale of clothing to the side.His well defined yet not overly built body reflected the light as it entered the open window near where he stood.The kind of body that allowed his strenght to come out when needed, but didn't slow down his rapide speed which he well known for.He then unzipped his pants and let them fall to a heep at his feet, kicking them off to lay beside to disregarded shirt.Reaching over he picked up the black skin-tight Anbu undershirt the lay on the bed, and slipped it over his bare chest.The material formfitted to his abdomen and chest, leaving not much to the imagination but his tattoo pictured to his bicep.Kakashi then proceed to wrap both ankles with the tenser bandage which he always did.Grapping his pants next, heslipped then up and lied them in place.He grabbed the white vest Anbu vest and slipped it over his chest,tighting it untill it hugged to his chest.Kakashi lastly reached for the black mask.Pulling it over his head then lifted it to his nose just below his mismatched eyes.He pulled the Leaf headband into place, covering his sharigen and the large scar that ran down his cheek.He swiftly flipped the Katana into his hands and skillfully slipped it it the shelth beside him.

Genma grummbled something incoherant that highly was doubted abon to be understood even by himself, as he stroled briskly down the surprisingly deserted street considering that it was only three o'clock in the afternoon.His hands stuffed casually in his pockets of his Jounin uniform, frustrated at the current situation of the Hatakes.He was just returning from a short meeting with Tsunade who, as like him, was royality pissed that the Hokage of Stone and failed to complete her demand of having Sakura returned by three that afternoon.It was now 3:06.He was late.Maybe the hokage really didn't have any intension of fufilling Tsunde's order, of maybe he just couldn't find where Sakura was begin kept.Either way there was absulty no possible way to keep Kakashi from freaking out and completly disobeying Tsundes order of not moving.And he dreded the fact the he was going to have to be the one to tell him.

Suddenly a sinking feeling formed in his stomache as he looked up off the floor where his gaze was once frozen, pausing from his walk down the street.His sadened eyes laid on none other then Kakashi as the tall man calmly and confidently walked towards the large gates of Konoha, straight towards the man.

"Oh, shit."He mummbled with a sigh."Kakashi..."He hestitantly raised his hand to provid some feeble barrior between his friend and the exit.

"Out of my way Genma."Kakashi snapped."I'm getting her back with or without your help."His black orb filled with complete seriousness, glared straight into Genma's who immediatly felt extreme guilt and and empathy for his friend who just wanted his wife back.Kakashi had been extremely patiante considering the circumstances, he had ,with reluance, waited untill the time when Sakura was supposed to be returned.And now that she hadn't, what right did he have to stop him?

Genma swollowed, and with a grin of pure smuggness he turning his outstretched hand into a jest of a hand shkae.Kakashi just watched the actions in silence.

"I suppose forgiveness is a hell of a lot easier to get then permission,huh?"He replyed."Not the I need either. Besides...brothers to the end, right?"Kakashi blinked and nodded, slapping his hand into Genma's.

"Thank you."He whispered.

"It's nothing, now shut up and let's get Sakura back!" Genma smiled.

"If you two are really thinking that you can just barge into Koji's hide-out without a plan, you're crazy."Both men immediatly turned to see none other then Iruka standing a few feet away."I suppose that's were I come in huh?"He smiled sweetly.Genma laughed as Kakashi silently nodded, gratefull for support.

* * *

Sakura whimpered as another contration shot through her body, curling into a tight ball underneath the blankets.She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately praying that somehow this was just another false alarm.But this felt to real, it hurt a hell of a lot more then anyother time.Her hand gribbed the sheets below in pain, but it failed to ease any thing, only made her hand hurt. 

"Just breath Sakura, it's going to be alright."The voice beside her seemed so distant, and irriated her.

"Shut up! It's not going to be alright! I'm having a body in this place!"She screamed through clenched teeth.Momentary relife ran through her as the sharp almost unbariable pain seemed to end.Tears of frustration stung her eyes."I need to go to the bathroom."She mummbled and throught the sheets over her body off, and with a pause she pushed herself up onto her elbows with great effort.She hated this feeling, even when the contration was gone the discomfort remained.Shrugging away the hand that came to help her up stubbornly she inhaled a deep breathe untill she felt she gained enough strength to allow her to get off the bed.Pushing hersel untill she sat on the edge, he bare feet dangling just above the wooded flooring.Gribbing the post beside her as to not fall on the slippery floor below, she slide carefully untill sher feet touched to cold surface.Taking deep breathes as the thought of moving made her body hurt again, thought she pushed herself to wobble slowly acroos the floor untill she gratefully reached to doorframe.Letting her body fall onto the new support system, she then slowly made her way inside and quickly locked the door behind her.There was no way in hell that she was going to let these nutjobs deliver her baby, not here.She was going to have this baby back home in a hospital with kakashi right by her side.

Crying out in pain as another sharp pain shot through her stomache she grabbed onto the sink as to not fall over.She began to sob as her hand gently strocked the shifting being inside her, silently telling it to hold off coming out untill Kakashi had come to get her out of here.Sakura began to take deep breathes in an attempt to gain control.And after atleast a minute the contration ended, and she let out a heavy groan.Carefully she sat down on the floor so that her head could rest back on the surface.Shutting her eyes,she rested her hands on her swollowen stomache.

* * *

sorry about the shorty this time I swear it will be longer next time teehee! 

P.S I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL SO STOP MAKING FUN OF ME GOD DAMNIT!


	19. Creator VS Creation

Kakashi leapt through the thick forest trees at amazing speed considering that one slip would result in a high fall from the branches to the floor. His body, even as tired as it was from traveling at this pace for at lest three hours, still managed to press forward. His stubborn nature pushing himself to swiftly move through the dense leaves and branches with apparent ease, to the untrained eye.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Genma called up to his friend, as a gap formed between himself and Iruka to Kakashi. His breathing was heavy and labored from the pace he had to move just to keep up with the leader. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he repeatedly had to whip them away when they stun his eyes.The sweet also had began to stain the back of his shirt and chest.

"West." He heard Kakashi short reply but could tell that he was in a similar boat. His breathing was heavy and Genma could sense how much charka he was using just to maintain this speed. But Kakashi had never been the one to give up or to attempt that he was indeed tired. Not when he had permanently burned the mission at hand in his head. Kakashi would always follow the rule of the shinobi, to complete the mission. But what worried him was the fact that this wasn't just an ordinary mission, this was Sakura we were talking about. His wife and mother of his child. His family. Genma was afraid of what he would do to have them returned safely, and at what cost. He had enough faith is his old friend to not do anything really stupid, but Koji was another matter.

"How you doing back there Iruka? Keeping up?" Genma called to the Chunnin that ran beside him, matching his pace perfectly. But he too was looking tired.

"Yea, but I didn't know you cared, Genma." Iruka smiled.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, little man!" He laughed. Iruka shock his head with a sigh.

"Should we rest for a moment, rethink our plan of action?" Iruka replied.

"What plan?"Genma mumbled. The best thing they had to go on was get in and kill Koji, just how they were going to go about that was never mentioned.

"If you two what to rest it's alright, but I'm going on ahead." Kakashi replied. Genma silently wished that he would say that, just to give everyone a short rest, but there was no way that he was about to let Kakashi go on alone. No matter how tired he was, he was pressing forward.

"Nice try, but you're not getting rid of me that easily." He called forward. Kakashi blinked, then smiled softly to himself. ' Just like Genma ' He thought.

"And I can't let you two just run wild, can I?" Iruka called .Kakashi chuckled.

"No I don't suppose you can."

Sakura ignored the frequent knocks that came on the bathroom door.

"Please, Miss Sakura we need you to open the door." She heard one of the many nurses that Koji had called upon to monitor her labor, reply through the wood. When she had failed to come out of the bathroom they had began to think something was up. That was over three hours ago.

"Fuck off." Sakura grunted. Beads of sweat soaked her forehead and made her chest glisten in the light. She continued to proceed with her deep breathing as Tsunde had taught her. The contractions were coming closer together now so she had only about 5 minutes of rest in between.

"Miss Sakura we have to help you, you can't have this baby in a bathroom." Sakura's head rolled back to rest on the edge of the tub ion exhaustion.

"I'm not going to, I'm having this baby back home when Kakashi comes and kicks Koji's ass." She replied. Gasping in pain as another contraction hit her, her teeth clenched and her hand furiously clung to her pants in a fist. A small whimper escaped her mouth as she rested her head on her chest. 'Kakashi where are you? ' she thought.

Kakashi came to an abrupt stop on the tall tree branch, followed closely by Genma and Iruka who mimicked his action. Silence feel over the three except for the short labored breathing that escaped their lips as they desperately tried to slow their breaths, and the odd bird that sang its song waiting to be heard. The gentle breeze that came from the north finally arrived to bathe all the forest of Stone in a cool sea of air. The soothing feeling of the cold against warm calmed each Shinobi into the mellowness that could be felt on a normal day back in Konoha. On a day where there were no worries next to how to go about training in the hot summer weather.

Genma and Iruka kept silent, waiting for the next course of action to be taken that Kakashi would deliver .The breeze disrupting their hair but failing to make their eyes shift from the man that perched between them.

Kakashi could sense something, in the distance. Chakra, and lots of it, scattered randomly as to give the fact that this was no village he was sensing. The bodies weren't clustered as they would be in a normal village, but stationed directly in paresis places as if on guard. This was it, he had found them. He had found Koji. He had found Sakura. But getting in and out would be a problem Kakashi realized. Koji had recruted many different shinobi's from many countries. Forming himself a pretty little army, if he chose to view it like that. This could very easily become a huge threat to the neighboring countries. To Konoha.

"We walk from here." Kakashi whispered to the man that perched beside him. They nodded in understanding before Kakashi reached behind him and pulled a kunai from his pouch .He stood up and made his way towards the large tree truck and pierced the protective shell of the tree as he made his descent to the ground. This was the only way to travel now, as to not get caught by giving off any charka levels to the enemy.

When reaching the ground, Kakashi swiftly rolled to the side using the truck as a hiding place to disguise his body. He waited until both Iruka and Genma had too reached to floor before they began to move.

Genma's trained eyes searched the forest until he spotted two shinobi's resting on fallen tree logs. Turning back behind his respective hiding, he signals to Kakashi of the obstacle ahead. Kakashi nodded in understanding, and then shifted to signal to Iruka, the hid across from him, the plan of action he was to take.

Iruka withdrew his kunai's and rolled into the open from behind the tree, and with excellent aim, tossed the two weapons at each of the enemy shinobi. Not surprised to have each of them caught the attacks, but not giving them enough time to react. Iruka lunged forward and within a moment both men were on the ground. Then he swiftly regained cover behind a tree as to not be seen. Giving the all clear, Kakashi and Genma joined him up front.

They proceed to use this tactic to further advance into Stone boards. Successfully taking down any Shinobi that got in their way until Kakashi signaled to stop. Genma and Iruka did as he said without question, silently awaiting orders.

Kakashi reached behind him, carefully unsheathing his blade from where it was kept in one graceful motion. Genma gave him a questioning look that went completely unnoticed by the man whose concentration was focused elsewhere.But then unexpected, Kakashi rose up from where he hid behind the large, thick tree truck..to stand tall outside in the wide open. His eyes narrowed considerably as he looked upon the person that he had sensed moments before. . The man with the short white hair. The man who shared the gift of the sharigen as well. The man who had stole Sakura from him.But showed absolutly no fear.Only confidence.

"Koji." Kakashi hissed, resulting in a shocked expression from either jounin that were hiding behind him.

"It's about time you've showed up, Kakashi." Koji grinned. "I was beginning to think that you had grown smart and decided to stay away." Koji gripped then Katana that he held in his hand, as he looked upon the silver haired Jounin from where he stood a few feet away."I guess that it was to much of me to believe that you were capable of realizing when it is best not to come here."

"Where is Sakura.?" Kakashi snapped. Koji smiled.

"You're always right to the point aren't you?" Koji replied.

"Answer the question." Kakashi snapped without realization that the grip he had on the katana resulted in turning his knuckles white. He was in no mood to deal with this man right now, but he also knew very well that this matter wouldn't be solved unless a battle between them would take place.

"She is with me now ."Koji replied" Back where she belongs."

"I'll only tell you this once more, let Sakura go or I will kill you. I will not let this madness continue!" Kakashi cried, his voice loud and sharp.Holding no hesitation, no joking around.Kakashi meant what he had said.He was very willing to take Koji's life so that Sakura would be safe.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO SAKURA AND RYO!" Koji screamed and, sword drawn, charged Kakashi, who was awaiting their contact.

The loud clash echoed through the forest as the two powerful blade collided with tremendous force. Each trying to somehow obtain the better strength on the other in a desperate battle of raw force. And as a result of this, the dirt beneath the two pairs of sandals were disturbed and ripped apart to for a hole in the ground surround the two engaged in this fight. The hands that each gripped the respective blade strained to continue this effort of pushing the enemy back, knuckles turning white and sweet forming but still neither of the two budged a bit. Each pair of eyes, one black and one red, glared daggers into the opposite ones as if this could somehow inflict damage.

"Is this all you got?" Koji asked through strained breathing and clenched teeth .Each of which were providing him with little strength but he used anyway.

Kakashi didn't respond, instead he transferred more of his charka to his feet and managed to push Koji back, his other hand pushing against the flat end of his Katana to provide steadiness.The muscles on his arms straining to continue this action, but failed to show any sign that he would give out.

Koji snarled, knowing that he was losing this battle of power and that he needed to regain his strategy. With one last strong push, he used the pressure to leap back out of the hole and to a safe distance, missing the swipe of Kakashi's sword in the process.Landing steady on his feet, his sword came into his fight stance, awaiting Kakashi's next move.

Kakashi held his sword before him as he moved from the hole as well to stand the same ground as Koji. They were alone now, no one else for miles. He had ordered that Genma and Iruka go on ahead while he fought Koji. Better to find Sakura while Koji was pre-occupied with other matters.

His footsteps were silent and careful. Never once taking his eyes of the enemy, as he proceed to move around, circling him, as a lion would do it's prey. Predicting the movements, predicting the actions he should take to become victorious. He exhaled in deep breathing to regain his concentration after a battle of raw power, even if it was he that won.

Koji followed Kakashi's movements and too began encircling the enemy. Suddenly lunging towards him, his sword moved to pierce Kakashi's flesh head on, but misses as the target swiftly moved to the side and knocked the blade away from any attempt to make contact. Koji swung his body around to place some power behind his attack. Kakashi's sword blocked but in the process his wrist was twisted by the strength of the attack and his only option was to leap back to a safe distance. Cracking his wrist made the ache feel better so he once again tried an attack. Vanishing into a puff of smoke, Kakashi used his incredible speed to move undetected around behind Koji .And re-materializing before him, swung the blade at Koji's body, giving only mere seconds for Koji to somehow dodge and roll to safety.

Mentally cursing Kakashi's speed and the level in which he was able to move. Knowing that he was never overly skilled in speed, why would he be? After all he always relied on the sharigen to win battles. But now, going up against another sharigen user, he wished that he had spent more time on movement instead of the eye. But that was no help to him now. He needed to find a weakness, a flaw to Kakashi's movements. Something which he could use against him. But what?

Kakashi's sword once again seemed to come out of no where, and Koji was barely able to block, and then dodge a foot attack by leaping in the air. Koji's foot struck Kakashi's forearm but failed to cause any such damage he had hoped it would. And just as Koji touched down on the ground he was impaled to the stomach with Kakashi's well aimed kick, sending his body flying back, rolling painfully in the dirt until he finally came to a stop face first on the ground. Grunting he quickly pushed himself to his feet, but felt the tip of cold steel against his neck. His eyes went wide in fear and his breathing became labored when his heart began to beat rapidly. Shifting his eyes until he saw the outline of Kakashi standing behind him, his sword touching the back of his neck.

'Damn it!' Koji cursed.' How can he be so fast! I never even saw him move!'

"Game over." Kakashi's calm voice irritated Koji immensely. But the last thing he expected Koji would react was to chuckle.

"Is it?" Kakashi was suddenly punched in the side of his head and as a result was knocked away from the definite kill he was about to complete. Landing on his side in the dirt, he winced as the pebbles dug into his skin on his arm and the pain shot threw his face. Looking up he saw a stranger standing beside Koji, as his enemy stood up again, that smug smile pastered on his face once more.Even if it had been under false terms, he had won that battle, managing to avoid death again.

"Nice job Hitaki." He replied as his hand ran through his tangled white hair.

"Thank you sir." He grinned watching as Kakashi pushed himself from the floor and picked up the stray Katana that had fallen from his grasp.

"Funny, I didn't know you had friends." Kakashi retorted as he glared at the new opponent.

"You didn't think that it would be that easy, didn't you?" Koji smirked.

Kakashi exhaled as he whipped the blood that dripped from the cut on his lip with the back of his hand. His face stung as he mentally slapped himself for allowing such a cheap attack to catch him off guard.The thought of finally having this whole mess over and done with must had made him get way ahead of himself.Kakashi had somewhat thought that Kaoji would do something like this to win at all costs.

"Actually, I kinda did."Kakashi replied.

Kakashi bent back to an extreme level to permit the Koji's blade to sweep clean over his chest, missing the contact that the enemy desired. Then without a moment to spare twist his body to push himself into a summersault to dodge the kick aimed for his head. He kept up this action repeatedly dodging the blade threatening to cut his flesh. Finally, when he felt his body becoming weak after this maneuver went on for a moment, he leap up into the tree branches above to take some sort of cover.

"Damnit." Kakashi cursed through labored breaths as they escaped his exasperated chest that rose up and down rapidly. He could very easily handle Koji alone, but two shinobi's of this skill was proving to be difficult. He knew that he couldn't keep up at this pace for much longer, this was not strategy Koji was using but full out attack. So there must be a flaw that Kakashi hasn't seen yet. He swiftly re-sheathed the Katana which proved to be must more difficult to weld and ended up just getting in the way most of the time. Besides he was much more skilled at Tai-jutus and copying then the katana.

Koji leapt up into the trees after Kakashi, not willing to give him any time to regroup and think up a plan. But once he landed on the same branch he was shocked to see four Kakashi's. Each exactly the same in appearance, but he knew that they were clones to hide the original.

'Clever, Kakashi' Koji smirked. Kakashi had leapt into the cover of the trees so that the sharigen couldn't pick up any jutus he was performing.' But not good enough.' Koji lunged forward towards the four Kakashi's that were each welding a kunai and in ready position. Aiming at each body, he successfully cut through each one, but as each clone burst into smoke Koji realized something. Shouldn't one be the original?

Hitake looked into to thick trees above, awaiting for Koji to flush Kakashi out. But suddenly he felt a strong hand grab his ankle, gasping in terror until the hand dragged him down deep into the ground of solid rock.

Koji leapt from the high branch until he landed effortlessly on the dirt ground. With the Katana drawn in front of him, his skilled eyes roamed the forest scenery, searching for Hitake, who he had left to stand guard while Koji had gone after Kakashi. But found no trace of his follower.

"He's dead." Koji spun around to see Kakashi standing beside the tree just next to him. Calmly, as if there was no longer any threat to his mission, that he had won. Koji snarled.

"And you killed him?" Koji hissed. Kakashi crossed him arms over his chest.

"That I did." Kakashi replied. He was lying. Hitake wasn't dead. Not quite. He had just been knocked out, and won't regain consciousness for a while. But Kakashi was sure that if Koji though he was that he would be angry. And anger leads to mistakes.

"You BASTARD!" Kakashi sighed inwardly of relief. His plan was working. He dodged the blade that swung for his head, and skillfully in the blink of and eye had thrusted his palm into Koji's nose, snapping the cartilage. Koji stumbled back as blood began to gush from his nose and drip down over his lips.

"Damn you! I hate you!" Koji screamed and charged, swinging the blade at Kakashi's chest, but yet again missed when Kakashi stepped back and to the side to once again strike Koji this time in the jaw. Koji grunted and fell to the side, his arms digging deep into the sharp rocks below.They embeded themselves into his flesh just as they had Kakashi.But unlike his enemy, Koji struggled to his feet, breathing through clenched theeth as the constant stinging that ran ran through his now blood soaked arm.But still refuseing to give in, Koji once more charged Kakashi, lunging into the air to bring the vlade down over Kakashis head.The man held up the kunai in his hands and deflected Koji over his shoulder.Koji quickly regained his footing and lunged head on, only to get an elbow to the back of the neck.Koji's mouth spit blood from his chapped lips as his eyes went momentirly blank.

Kakashi watched as the white haired man feel face first into the dirt at his feet. Seeing the blood from his broken nose flow freely down to melt into the stone below his face.His breathing was struggled and forced, as his mind returned and he gasped in air.Caughing at the dust that was inhaled too.

"You had a chance to surrender." Kakashi whispered, watching oji patheticly try to push himself up, only to have Kakashi's foot push him back into the dirt."You insulted my child which you haven't even meant.You kidnapped my wife in an attempt to make her your own. You killed my comrades, my friends..."

"Please..."Koji gasped through the huge gulps of air."Please don't kill me..."Kakashi frowned down at the man.

"You're begging me? I atleast thought you some dignaty."Kakashi retorted.

"FUCK YOU KAKASHI!" Koji screamed."You know nothing of me! I'm ten times the man you'll ever be! You who kill on behalf on another! Orders, that is all you're good for is to follow them!Do you even have a mind, a will of your own!"Koji screamed.Kakashi was quiet for a moment.

"I what I must for the good of my home."He replied."That includes stopping anyone which threatens it."

"BULLSHIT!"Koji snapped."You kill because you're a monster!Because you're a mindless machine programmed to follow any and every order which is given to you!No matter who it is that you'll distroy in the process, what brothers you may kill because in was following orders!"Kakashi was slightly taken aback as he noticed Koji's voice crack as hot tears poured down his face from his shut eyes.

"I don't need to explain myself to man that kills for fun."Kakashi's foot stomped harder to Kji's back, causing a small grunt to be heard.

"It is the only thing that quiets the voice of my dead brother."Koji hissed."The brother that was ripped from my life by YOUR hands!"Kakashi gaze wavered slightly at the statement.

"What are you talking about?"Kakashi asked, hearing Koji fake chuckle.

"Ryo..."Koji whispered."Do you remember him?"Kakashi was silent."You should.He's the one that should forever haunt your dreams above anyone else.Because my brother didn't deserve to die.Certainly not by a Fuck like you."Koji's head turned slightly to shot a glare up at Kakashi who watched him."He was a great person, never once did he wish do become involve in a shinobi life.But you didn't care did you? He was in you're way of completing the mission and you killed him."

Kakashi turned his gaze away, finding Koji's depressed eyes suddenly unbareable to look into.He had taken Koji's brother.Killed him, for the good of a mission which was just any other one.There were so many missions, so many people killed on his behalf that it stung his heart to not remember each one.

"So you ask why is it that I kill for fun, It's because that's the way you made me."Kakashi's gaze shot back into Koji's noticing that the had never left his direction."Everying I am is from that night which Ryo was taken from me.So look down at me now Hatake Kakashi...Look down into the eyes of the person you crafted and try to justify the actions you've taken for the good of Konoha, for the good of you're friends...For the good of Sakura.You can't can you?"Koji laughed."It's because you really are nothing but a tool."

"Shut up."Kakashi whispered."Don't think that I'll take pity on you.."

"Keep your pity, Hatake.For you are the one that needs it more then...I."Koji's words drifted off as his eyes shut into a deep sleep there on the stone ground below Kakashi, as his heart beat rapidely.He did feel sorry for this boy, that it was he who killed his blood, his brother.But whatever he did in his past, was for the best intentions of Leaf.And his mission now was to find Sakura and get her home.

So with that he took one last look at the body before him and disapeared to a puff of smoke.

* * *

See I told you It would be longer this time! Tee Hee!

P.S This message goes out to Tenshi213...Man Fuck you son! Mediore.? Lick my ass crack! Write some you're own shit before you review shit! Okay?Okay.

Well now that that's over, Thank to everyone who likes my story! Love ya all!


	20. Hush Little Baby

Sakura's brow glistened in the the beauty of the suns rays who forced themselves through the blinds that hung over the window above her head. Almost as if the sun's ego wouldn't allow any such plain of exsistence to be without the light that it gave off. As if no matter where, it should be graced with the warmth any cost. That is if a object such as the sun posses the devine human quality of the ego.

The sweat of exhustion and effort had long since made its appearence, as the hard process of labor continued. In truth, this difficult task had merely begun, much to Sakuras dismay. For the small women hadn't planned for this to have begun for some time. She had had it all mapped it her mind. She would have this baby in a hospital bed, safely, and with Kakashi right by her side. But then again one cannot predict lifes challenges can one? For Kakashi still hadn't come for her. Not that she was worried, she knew that he would come. Okay. Maybe she was worried alittle bit. What if he didn't make it in time? What if she really does have her baby in a bathroom of a derranged man claming to be in love with her?

"No."She snapped at herself for making such stupid thoughts.It won't turn out like that, she just had to have faith. Faith in herself, for her to have enough strength to remain strong, and faith in Kakashi. That he will come.

"Sakura, if you don't open this door, we will have to force our way in."The muffled voice replied as it came into her room throught the door. Pitiful, she thought. They had finally given up on pleading her to come out, to making threats of taking action their way.

"Don't you people have butt to kiss?"Sakura snapped, but failed to give any of the spunkiness she was known for due to that fact she was quite tired. It scared her that labor had just begun and she was already ready to give up. The contractions had recently increased slightly in intensity and had begun to drift closer together.

Sakura's gaze fell on her feet that were outstretched infront of her for something to do. Tired and board. She hated it here even if she had only been here for a day or so she was very ready to leave. Her small feet were looking swollen as was expected for the extra weight that she carried around her waist. Kakashi always to give her a foot massage back home when they became so sore she had trouble walking. He was so good to her. Taking this baby thing so seriously by cooking her dinner every night, really not the best stuff but she was very grateful and never complained. Not once.

'Oh my God!'Sakura suddenly mentally screamed when a thought entered her mind.'I'm having the baby and we haven't even had a chance to set up the crib! What am i going to do?' She felt like crying, even over such a little thing as the crib. It was most likely the werid hormones that come along with pregnacy that caused even the slightest problem to be morphed into a full out national crisis. it felt as if everything she had planned for this baby was going completely down the drain.

"Please, miss Sakura it's really for your best intrest to let the docters help you." Sakura sighed, they were back to begging again aready?

Suddenly inhaling a sharp intake of breathe as the next much dreaded contraction made it's very unwelcomed appearence. Her hands once again retook their position on her swollowen stomache when the feeling that she was being skretched from the inside out returned. Green eyes squeezed shut as yet another whimpered ran from her clentched jaw and dried out lips.

Relief was like a wave of coolness on a bistering hot day as the sharp pian came to a bittersweet end for the time being. Sakura shifted when the egde of the large bathtub had begun to dig into her back during the contraction, due to the fact the the pian was too much to move through. Her hand ran through the wet strands of pink hair that struck to her forhead. A chuckle pierced the silence. She never had any stamina. Everyone told her that. She could come at you in burst of speed unmatchable but after a short while the tiredness would take her over. She was built for short burst of energy, not for maintaining them.

Wait a second, something was strange. Why weren't those damn docters bugging her? They had become competely silent...

Suddenly there was a loud bang, causing her to jump in surprise and her hands wrap pertectivly around the baby. Did they really go through with their threats? No ther was only one figure that came through the dust that was disturbed as a result of the action. A man, the broad shoulders were a give away. Koji was the first thought that popped into her head. He had finally grown tired of her game.

No, wait. This figure... that hair. Her eyes swelled up with hot tears as the figure emerged through the cloud as it settled down on the floor once again.

"Kakashi?"She asked through her now body shaking sobbs that over took her. Yes, it was him. He was here, he had come. Just as she knew he would. His chest rose up and down frantically in a sesperate attempt to fill his lungs with the air that they needed. He was dirty, mud and dust covered his once white vest turning it brown. But even through it all, to her, he looked like an angel.

In a split second after hearing his name escape her tears, the spell that had made him motionless was instantly broken and he ran to her side. Falling to a knee infront of her he felt her hand frantically reach out a grasp his cest in a death grib. Kakashi's hand rested on the nape of her neck as she hung her head, allowing the wet tears to drip from her eys on the swollen stomache below her.

"Are you ok?" He replied ina rushed tone, fearing the worst when he had walked in to find her crying with sweat completely covering her face and collarbones. His eyes quickly scanned her over as his hands roamed through her hair as he lifted her head to look into his worried gaze.

"I'm in labor."She whispered. Kakashi's heart sank instantly, as if the news had struck his chest with tremdous force. His heart rank increased, if possible, he fought the urge to panic. No, this was no time to panic, he had to keep his head for Sakuras sake. Swollowing that feeling he began to think of a course of action.

"It's going to be alright, you hear me? Can you stand?" He asked. Sakura inhaled a deep breathe as she nodded her head, doubting that what she had told his was untrue.

Kakashi slipped a supporting hand around her back as he moved to help her to her feet from beside her, Sakura released his clothing and struggled to her feet. Grateful that she was able to atleast to that much, loving the fact that Kakashi's comforting hands never once left her body. Once again her hand reached to get a steadying hold on his vest.

"One at a time, easy."Kakashi's tried to soothe her as she branced herself for astep. But taking it, another sharp contration hit her and she cried out in pain. Her legs giving out from underneath her and her body fell into Kakashi's."Sakura!" He yelled as his arms quickly wrapped around her weak body to stop her descent to the floor. His heart broke as he heard her crying in pain, hating the fact that all he could do for her now was her incourage her and get her and the baby safely back to Konoha. But he realized that there was no way that she would be able to walk back on her own, and that he was running low on chakra after the battle with Koji so the chance that he could carry her back was slim. But he had to try."It's okay, honey.Here just get yours arms around me..."He lifted her tense arm so that it encircled his neck and with a mightly motion, lifted the crying women into his arms ina brfle style carry. Stuggling agaisnt the urge to release her when his arms tried to give out on him.

His attention turned to the door where he saw three women looking apperhesively at him. Almost as if they didn't what to stop him from leaving but feared the consequence of not doing so. His feet began to walk forward when he felt Sakura's head fall tiredly against his chest. Eyeing the three girls when thier gazes wavered away when his eyes met theirs.

"It would be in your best interests to leave this place." They quickly shifted aside to let him pass.But before he left throught the open door he turned back."Everyone deserves to be more then just a tool."He whispered, slightly confusing them but they nodded.

"Kakashi..."His gaze shifted down to the women in his arms, seeing her beautiful green eyes looking up into his." I can't leave thers a barrior, it will-"

"There is no barrior miss Sakura."One of the three nursies spoke up. Kakashi looked over at her seeing that she was frowning."There was never a barrior, it was a lie. To keep you from leaving. But now.."

"We want you to leave this place."Spoke another.

"Even if we cannot, then if will make us happy to see you able to go."The other one replied. Kakashi swollowed admiring the sacrifice they were willing to make.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered, looking over at the three with a small smile of gratitude. They smiled back with a nod as Kakashi turned to leave, stepping through the door frame from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi felt the hand of the women held tightly in his arms, grasp onto his vest and his heart broke when he could hear moans of pain escape the mouth that was held against his chest. The will to get Sakura home for a safe delivery pushed him forward, even though his body felt like dropping right there in the middle of the field where he proceeded to walk across.

"Hold on, Sakura."His mouth kept whispering repeatedly without him even noticing it. Sad, that that was the only thing that he could even think of saying at that moment, due to the fact he realised that the only way he could help her now was to get her home where she belonged.

The small nod of her head signaled that she was listening to him speak even if he wasn't.

Sakura's eyes frowned as her eye lids permittly shut consentrating her chakra into regaining her strength for the inevitable pain that was to come.

'Pain with purpose' She kept telling herself, thinking of the prize she'll get at the end of all this. That thought made this almost barible nad brang a slightly smile to her sweety face.The fact that she could feel Kakashi's strong and comforting hands around her small body once more was an addition of happiness to a normally unhappy one.And for a moment, she almost felt like this whole scene was over with the man who kidnapped her and told her lies.She thought to soon.

Kakashi's movement stopped suddenly causing Sakura' heart to sink once more. Why did he stop? When they were so close to the ending of this dream.Sakura's eye lids parted slowly, tiredly but the first thing she saw was a blurry vision around her, her tears had blocked her eyes from seeing all there was to see.Blinking them away she finally was able to move her head and look up at the masked face of Kakashi. She saw his eyes tired, with heavy baggs underneath, as they focused elsewhere. Sakura's lifed her one arm so that in could wrap around his broad shoulder for comfort.

"You..."Sakura's gaze shot over to finally see what Kakashi had seen. Koji, his head was bleeding and his arms was hanging loosely at his side, but he was there."Can't leave... I won't let...you..."He cried out but his rasp voice allowed only such a low call to be heard.Sakura hated that voice, she hated him. She hated the fact that he clamed to love her when she hated him so much.

"What is it that you what from me!" She screamed tired of this game. Just wanting to go.. home.

"I want... you to realize...what a piece of shit you... married."Sakura began to sob uncontrollably onto Kakashi's shoulder whose arms tightly considerably around her as she shock.

"It's over Koji. I apologize of your Brother Ryo.. but there is nothing that I can do to ease your pain. My death will only leave an even further hole in you're heart."Kakashi replied.Koji coughed, spitting blood to the side.

"You may be right... but there is something I can do to allow this world to be safe for you..."Koji's hand tightened around the Katana that he grapped at his side."That baby.. cannot be allowed to live the path that you have chosen.THIS IS MY REVENGE HATAKE KAKASHI!" Koji lunged forward, into a quick run. Or as quick as possible do to the fact that he too was running on empty.Kakashi's eye widened in terror as his feet were told to move... but they didn't. They wouldn't, he was frozen in place.His teeth snarled as he struggled deseratly against the jutus which bidened him.But found it immpossible.

"SAKURA!"Kakashi screamed as the man aproached, inches away from plugging his blade deep into her swollen stomache where it was aimed.

"Koji!"

Sakura screamed in terror at the intisapated horrifing act which was to come, but ...didn't? She slowly opened her eyes when the impact never came, almost hesitatly. Afraid of what she might see if she didn't. Gsping when her gaze fell over Koji, his sword plugged into the grass at Kakashi's feet.She saw Kana standing behind him, her sword ripped deep into Koji's flesh, straight through his heart.Gasping in surprise, she heard Kakashi's similer response.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. brother."She whispered as tears poured from her eyes onto the ground as Koji's limp body feel back into her arms. Kana brang them to her knees as her arms wrapped arounf Koji's deathly still chest as her head fell over with sobbs.

Kakashi's heart beat so fast in his chest that he could feel the blood blood pumping through his viens all over his body. He was never so scared in his entire life, never had he been so terrified. The thought of actually losing the baby that he and Sakura tried so long to get scared him so much more than he could ever feel about losing his one life. His life seemed so unimmportant comparted to the life of his unborn child that lay into the stomache of the women he loved more than anything in this life. He was so close to losing more people in his life, but if he indeed had this time he couldn't go. He decided right there when he saw Koji charge that he would do apsolutly everything in his powere include sacrifising his life to save those two.

"Kakashi, in hurts."Sakura's plead broke his thoughts and he immedatly began to walk forward, stopping momentarily beside the women who held the dead in silent thank you and symphamizes, before proceeding throught the forest back towards leaf boarders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi, we need to stop!"Sakura huffed, Kakashi looed down at her in terror but did as she asked, leaping from the branch down to the floor and gently set her down on the floor at the tree truck. She pushed herself up as she inhaled deep clenseing breathes, leeting out small crys when the pain became to difficult to controll. At which time Kakashi firmly grasped her hand in his. Hating this feeling of uselessness, knowing that there was nothing he could do. There was no way to somehow ease the pain off her and onto him.

"Just breathe, it's going to be okay.Just breath."Kakashi tried to sooth her.

"It's not okay! I'm in labor in the fucking woods!"She screamed and leaned her head back against the tree behind her."Talk to me Kakashi."She whispered, he could feel the contraction end when her grasp littlened around his fingers.

"Okay, what do you want me to say?"Kakashi brushed to strands of wet hair from her forhead.

"Anything."She whispered. Kakashi swollowed and knelt down infront of her, thinking for a moment of what he should say.

"Do you remember that night, long ago. At the fire, when you talk about the rain and the sun and how everything depends on everything else.You told me that one day you'd like to teach me something I don't know as I had down for you. Well you did. I don't hink you realize it but you've taught me the lessen that has saved my life more times then I could ever hope to count.You taught me to be happy. Happier then I ever thouhgt I could be. You taught me that there's more to life but pain and darkness...death.But there's life, and joy and light all these things I never knew exsisted before you let me love you."Kakashi whispered."You taught me to live."

"Kakashi.."Sakura whispered, her eyes crying tears of happiness briefly before cringing with pain."Oh no!"She cried and tightly her hold of his hand.

"What?"Kakashi asked his face switching to worry.

"It's time!"She cried.

"Time! Time for what!"He screamed.

"You need to deliever this baby Kakashi!"Sakura replied.Kakashi immediatly frantically shock his head.

"I-I-I c-can't! sakura I don't know how to deliever a baby!"He yelled in fear, but the look on Sakura face scared him.

"Well neither do I !"She screamed."I don't think I can do this ! I'm not suppose to have this baby in the forest! I'm suppose to have it at a hospital!"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck god damnit fuck fuck shit shit!"Kakashi rammpled curses, the only thing her could think of doing.

"Kakashi what if I don't make a good mother! What if I.."

"Sakura listen to me!"Kakashi cried and cupped her chin in his hand, making her scared eyes turn into his."You're going to make a great mother and there's nothing we can do to stop this so, and we can do this but you're going to have to help me okay!"Sakura nodded her head, sobs shakking her already shaking body.

"O-o-okay, Sakura."Kakashi inahled a deep breathe to controll his composuer.Sakura frantically nodded."Okay, One two three, PUSH!" Sakura's scream echoed through the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tiny hand gently managed to wrap inself around Kakashi's finger, giving a stubborn squeeze. Kakashi chuckled softly as he looked down at the angel he held his arms, the pink blanket was a dead giveaway, the small life that he held in his arms was a newborn baby girl. His baby girl. His angel. He was amazed how small she was, if felt like the slightest movement could break her she looked so fragile. But just the sight of her made Kakashi's heart swell with so much love for this being that he just meet two hours ago. How can any one love someone they've nevere meant before so much?

"Hush little baby don't say a word ,"Kakashi suddenly sang, his voice low and joyfull. "Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird."

"And I fthat mockingbird won't sing, daddy's going buy you a diamand ring, yes he is."Kakashi smiled when the baby gril shifted his his craddling arms."...i, uh don't know the rest of the words, but I'm sure you're mother will. I'll get her to print me the lyrics or something. And I'll sing that to you every time you cry, that's a promise. But don't cry alot okay? Cause I would hate to see you cry."

"I didn't know you could sing"Kakashi turned to see Sakura's green eyes open and looking lovingly over at her husband who held the bundle in his arms as if it was truly where it belonged.He looked so peacefull.

"I didn't know I could do a lot of things."He smiled and slowly walked over to the bed where she lay.Sakura smiled at the baby that he held wrapped in the pink blanket."She's perfect."He whispered as he carefully handed her over into the welcoming hands of her mother.

"She's daddy's little girl, i know it."Sakura smiled brightly down at the yonge baby she now held against her chest.

"She's got you're eyes."Kakashi whispered as he sank to the chair beside the bed pulling it as close as possible to the two women.Sakura laughed heartedly, when the small fist smacked Sakura' arm.

"And she's got your fisty attiude."

"Everyone is outside, wanting to see the babay that was born in the forest.But they can wait, I just want to watch you hold her."Kakashi reached out a rubbed the small forehead.

"Her? That's right we haven't even given her a name yet."Sakura realized.

"You decide."Kakashi whispered.Sakura thought for a minute.

"Rin."She whispered finally., recieving a look for the man beside her.Kakashi blinked back the tears.

"Our little Rin it is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it! All done! Thanks to everyone would reviewed and read my stroy I love you all! It was fun while it lasted but I gatta go! see ya!


End file.
